It Was All a Fairy Tale
by Mieko15
Summary: The academy for mages at Fairy Tail academy. What happens when an expelled student returns? A hot tempered red headed president, an ex-fugitive, a fired up male, love-going shirtless man, new blonde student, and a jealous Gray fan girl. How could this school get anymore interesting?
1. Episode 1: Welcome Back

**Episode 1: Welcome Back **

"Listen up peasant" a white-haired male raised his voice over the shorter male. His fist was inches away from the helpless boys face as he kept a stern stance.

"I know it was you who ratted me out to the administrators office" he cringed holding a piece of paper in the other hand. The weaker boy struggled to keep his eyes closed.

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Don't lie to me, I know it was you!" he continued.

The weaker boy hesitated while the male and his group of friends surrounded. "It doesn't matter, I'm gonna transfer soon anyways" the weaker boy spoke up shouting.

"Huh, see where that will get you" he said grabbing to the boys uniform collar. "...it won't stop me from beating the crap outta you-"

"Stop!" a female voice announced over all the rest. The group of troublemakers turned their attention towards the red headed women who walked straight in the direction of them. The over powered male loosened his grip on the boys shirt and faced her.

"Well well, is it not the student body president?" he asked sarcastically as if he didn't know.

"Cut the crap Mr. Vastia" she crossed her arms lightly. The male with white slick hair cringed at the name.

"I told you that I go by the name Lyon" he insisted like a stubborn child. She grinned then turned a serious face.

"I can call you whatever I choose, and the proper way is by your surname" she stated. "Let that boy down, unless you want to deal with me" she concluded. He rolled his eyes stepping farther away from the boy. He gestured towards his friends to follow as he walked towards the women.

"By the way Erza...did you know that HE was returning?" he whispered as he passed. She was confused for a moment until he spoke once more.

"...you think I'm acting up now...wait til HE comes along" he smirked as he disappeared around the corner. She let a sigh out before walking out.

"Hey...thanks Erza for...helping me" the weak boy replied bowing. She smiled. "No problem, it's my duty".

* * *

"Ughhh, why does she make us come so early for school?" Natsu complained while leaning against the rails.

"You know she just started a while ago, she doesn't have much friends..." Gray assured. It was 7:30 in the morning, the earliest Natsu had ever woken up for school. The two so called "friends" were waiting on the roof of the classroom building.

"I guess... but does she really have to meet early?!" he yawned in the middle of his sentence.

"Her parents..." Gray added. Natsu yawned again while leaning his head back. Suddenly the staircase door opened, a blonde haired female approached the two.

"Morning, sorry I'm late..." she said bowing to the two men.

"Late?" Natsu mumbled under his breath sarcastically.

"Morning to you to, no problem" Gray assured.

"I got lost a little" she said to herself. "I'm still a little new to this whole school"

"It's simple, you take a left on the staircase, turn right on the first floor, flout to the fifth floor, make a left turn to the corner wall, left on the next corner, up on the stairs of the sixth floor, and finally on the staircase where it is labeled "roof staircase" Natsu nodded his head approvingly.

"Yeah...so simple..." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Well...we got time until the next class...Now that we're all here, what do you guys wanna do?" Gray asked.

"Why don't we eat?" Natsu complained while holding his stomach.

* * *

"Hey stop stalling!" Levi complained walking behind the slow blonde male. Laxus turned around glaring at her.

"Why don't you grow a little?" he shot back. She rolled her eyes while pushing him out of the way.

"Sassy little-"

"What?! What?! What can you tell me asshole?!" she spat back. He ignored her while continuing to walk.

* * *

Natsu, Gray, and Lucy walked down the now crowded hallways. They had picked up breakfast cakes from a near by bakery and was heading to their first period class. Spell binding, which was the hardest class in some cases.

"Ah, can't FUNCTION in the morning!" Natsu wined to himself while munching on his cake.

"Don't complain, I warned you to study the night before" Lucy scolded. Gray kept to himself as they passed by a near class. A blue haired women with curls knotted in her hair peaked her head out of the nearby homeroom.

"Gray-sama~" she cooed while staring. Gray hadn't noticed since he was slowly eating his food, and trying to drown the nonsense from Natsu's mouth.

Lucy was the first to notice her presence, greeting her with the utmost pleasant.

"Hey Juvia" she waved. The blue haired girl gave a slight shriek, feeling as if she had been caught in the middle of an act.

"Ah-ah-morning..." she gave a little glare in the direction of Lucy. Lucy remained confused, since every time she made a conversation with the girl, she would shut her down or give a negative remark.

"Gr-Gr-Gray-sama" she spoke up, finally finding her inner courage. He nodded while facing the stuttering girl.

"What? Is there something you wanted?" he asked now snapping out of his daydreaming. She hesitated, thinking of what to say next.

"I was wondering, if you wanted to...um...work on the science fair project with me..." her fingers were busy bumping into each other.

"Sure..." he said nodding. She nearly fainted if it wasn't for the door way being there.

"Thank you Gray-sama! I will not disappoint you!" she smiled giving a thumbs up.

"Ohhhh get it Gray" Natsu joked while nudging the blue haired man. Lucy rolled her eyes as she stopped at her locker.

"Have you heard?" one girl asked her friend.

"What?"

"The guy who got kicked out of the school a few years ago! He's coming back today!" she replied. All the students stopped in the hallways to look out the high floored window. From below, they could make out a black vehicle entering the school gates.

"Is that-" one student asked.

"It must be!" another one shouted. Everyone instantly began sprinting to the entry gates.

"Hey what's the big issue?" Natsu asked looking up at the stampeed of students.

"Seems like a visitor" Gray said scratching his head lazily. Lucy looked up from her position and shut her locker.

"Come on let's check it out then" she said beginning to walk with the other students.

* * *

"Yeah the returning student from a few years back" a girl whispered. This caught Erza's attention. From the morning scene with Lyon she didn't know what believe now. To the sound of "visitor" she sprinted down the stairs. She was caught up on the highest floor of the school building.

"Crap, why'd I have to be all the way here? I'm not going to make it" she complained to herself. "But wait!" she thought at the moment. "The roof!"

Quickly she turned around and headed in the direction of the roof staircases. She was facing the opposite current of the crowd while pushing her way through.

Standing on the highest platform she stared down at the car. And the person who stepped out.

She male had blue hair, lighter than Gray's and a black scaled tattoo aligned his right eye. She flinched recognizing who it was. This was simply a shock.

* * *

"Hey, what's going on?!" Natsu complained pushing the crowd of students out of his way. He made it to the front of the crowd, which then came face to face with the mysterious visitor. While he stood confused, many people whispered small comments.

"Wow, this school hasn't changed since I last saw it" the blue haired boy nodded to himself. "It's a shame when I become head of the school again"

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu asked staring down the man. The blue haired male laughed to himself then turned to face Natsu.

"Is that the way the students greet new students now a days?" he asked bitterly. At that Natsu stepped forward, before a gust of wind launched in between the two. When the dust cleared, it revealed the red headed female blocking her hands in front of Natsu.

"Erza?" Natsu asked shocked at his friends sudden actions. The blue haired male smirked at the sight of her.

"There is no need to start any fighting Natsu"

"Hm. You know this rascal?" the male asked Erza.

"Erza...what's he talking about? You know this ass?" Natsu asked trying to push aside the women.

Erza remained silent for a moment than turned to face Natsu. "Everyone get back to class immediately" she ordered as the students fled.

"You didn't answer my question Erza" Natsu said getting annoyed.

"I said get to class" her words were loud and filling as Natsu tuned from irritated to a scared little boy.

"Yes mam'"

She was left alone in the outside campus grounds. Slowly she turned to the new student.

"Well well isn't it Erza. You haven't changed a bit-"

"Park your car in the lot and meet me in the student councils office. I know you remember where it is" she interrupted heavily.

* * *

"What was the big deal over there? And why didn't Erza tell me who he was?" Natsu asked annoyed.

"Relax, he's probably some guy she grew up with..." Gray said yawning in his class seat.

"That guy looked like an ass, and Erza is like our mother. Would you want your mother to be hanging around assholes?" Natsu asked turning to Gray.

"I see your point...but still. This is Erza's business, and we can't get in the way of her life"

"Gray's right, we can't meddle in her buisness. Especially her past life" Lucy agreed.

"Of course you would agree with Gray" Juvia mumbled to herself sitting next to Lucy.

"I wish you wouldn't speak your thoughts out loud" Lucy mumbled in her head.

Natsu was drifting off in class when he spotted Erza walking with the unknown man.

"Eh..."

* * *

"And your new classes will be on floors 2, 5, and 7" she concluded handing him the schedule. Casually he grabbed it out of her hands and smiled.

"Am I in any of your classes?" he asked. She paused for a moment then replied.

"I don't suppose"

"Well then I wanna switch my classes" he said handing back the schedule. She stared at it slowly reading off the classes.

"I can't do that..." she said trying to find an excuse.

"You're president aren't you?" he asked grabbing her hand. She nodded but shook her head. "I can't do that as president"

"Not even for a good friend?" he asked trying to pursued her.

"Jellal..."

"Hey!" a voice echoed from a classroom. Erza turned her attention to the noise and gasped.

"Don't touch Erza, you creep" Natsu said crossing his arms.

"Natsu get back in class" she said sternly.

"Natsu what the hell are you doing?" Lucy asked sticking her head out of the class.

"I agree with Natsu" Gray said walking past Lucy. Now he was standing besides Natsu, shirtless haha.

"Gray not you to! You idiots, get back in here" she commanded. But the two figures didn't budge to move.

"This kid wants to mess with our Erza?" Gray replied.

"How cute. You have little students that follow you Erza?" he asked turning to the red haired women.

* * *

A/N: The end of the first episode. Ohhh dramatic. Haha. Please wait for the next update :) I hope it turned out better than I thought it did.


	2. Episode 2: Old Friend

**Episode 2: Old Friend**

"How cute, you have little students who follow you around" Jellal laughed to himself.

"Now you got us involved you bastard" Natsu cringed to himself.

"Oh no, are those to at it again?" Juvia asked standing in the doorway.

"I'm afraid to say not this time" Lucy shook her head.

"Gray-sama don't lose!" Juvia cheered on.

"Natsu, Gray...I won't tell you a second-time. Get back in class" Erza ordered, she became furious for their misbehavior.

Jella stepped forward blocking Erza. "Actually, I wanna see what these guys got...maybe I can scare them off" he bragged.

"Why you-" Natsu stepped forward leaping for a punch. Jellal dodged quickly as he flew into the lockers across the hall.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried as he got back up.

"You think that hurt? Wait til I really hit you" he growled again before finalizing the last blow.

"Idiot" Gray complained to himself. "Ice floor!" he shouted as he touched the hallways with his bare hands. The floor at an instant became covered with ice.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Natsu shouted as he slid on the surface. "What the hell Gray?! Whose side are you on?!" he asked.

Jellal laughed to himself seeing the coordination.

"Seems like these two aren't much competition" he said while turning to the opposite direction. "Forget them. I rather face someone stronger. Continue to tour Erza" he said walking away.

"Were just gonna let 'em get away?!" Natsu shouted back to Gray. The shirtless man shook his head. "Next time..."

Natsu turned to Erza who shamefully walked away. "Erza you aren't actually continuing are you?!"

"Natsu...just..." she shook her head following alongside Jellal.

"Get back in Natsu before the teacher returns" Lucy said pulling onto his collar. "Gray- put your shirt back on" she said smacking his bare back.

"Ahhhhh!" he shouted holding the stinging pain.

"Oh Gray-sama are you okay?!" Juvia wined to herself.

* * *

Jellal was walking one step ahead of Erza. "Seems like this school has become more hectic" he said laughing. Erza stopped in her tracks. He noticed that she stopped following as he turned back.

"Erza?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked pleading. He didn't understand but kept silent.

"This school hasn't change, you have" she said closing her fist. "Where exactly did you go?" she asked.

"...I guess I should have told you" he whispered.

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

"Hey Jellal! I've been looking for you" Erza cried running to catch up with the blue haired male.

"Jellal? You missed class..." she began. He was still, not moving a muscle. She watched as he turned. There was a bruise marked across his right cheek.

"...Jellal..." she whispered. The young boy was hurt, she even saw marks against his legs and arms. He held his stomach in place as she stared at him widened eyes.

"Erza...what are you going here?" he asked cringing as he heald his stomach.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" she asked running towards him. She could see the look in his eyes. It was in pain, and he was in pain.

That night she helped him walk to his house. He laid against the blanket in the small room. His parents, were no where to be found. No one lived with him.

"When did this happen?" she asked grabbing a rag and a bucket of water.

"...today..."

"Who did this to you?!" she shouted. Her voice filled the empty room. Almost like shouts.

"I don't want to involve you" he whispered. "You'll only get in trouble" from then he remained silent.

"Fine. Then at least let me clean your wounds" she shook her head. He nodded removing his shirt and tossing it against the ground. His back was slashed with marks and gashes. Erza slightly cringed at the sight of the blood.

"What about your stomach?" she asked. "I remember you were holding it?"

He turned revealing the large gash against his stomach. She froze. It wasn't bloody at all. In fact, it was a symbol.

"What?" he asked confused. He stared down at his stomach. "What the hell is that?" he asked.

She came closer and examined the symbol carefully. "It appears to be a seal mark. Is this the thing that's caused you pain?" she asked looking up at the man.

"I don't remember..." he answered. She shook her head against and ordered him to turn around. There she began cleaning his back wounds with the rag.

"Khhhhhkhkhkh" he grunted as he felt the stinging pain.

"Don't move" she commanded. He stayed silent, trying to hold in the pain. Once she finished she placed the now red water in the corner of the room to discard later. She bandaged the poor boy up and laid him on his back.

"Thank you" he said in the silent room. She nodded.

"I always have to take care of you..." she said simply.

"I should make you food to make up for it" he said trying to stand up. He was easily pushed down by Erza's hand.

"Are you crazy? Your wounds will open up again if you move" she said standing up. "Where's your food supply? I'll make it"

He gave up lying back on the ground as she started cooking. He was fully stressed as he closed his eyes, drifting off from the room.

"Hey Hey" she said sitting beside him. His eyes pryed open as he sat up to a table full of food.

"Eat up. I spent time making this you know" she said.

"Aish. Thank you" he said reaching for a pair of chopsticks.

"I don't know what you did to earn those wounds...do you still want to tell me?" she asked. He shook his head while reaching for another piece of food. Erza wanted to know, but didn't want to remind him of any conflict that occurred.

"Just eat and I'll leave" she said standing up. He watched her head toward the front door.

"Erza wait" he tried to convince her to stay, but she was out the door in an instant.

* * *

"That day...I should have told you what happened" he said simply.

"I haven't seen you for a year or so...the principal said that you were caught in a fight and got expelled. I wouldn't be surprised if that was true" she commented as she remembered the scars and wounds that covered him.

"The thing is. I was in a fight. But that isn't the reason I left. You see...an outside gang had informed me that they had leads to a mafia. I understood that it had to be one of my closest friends. I knew you wouldn't have messed with the mafia. So it must have been another one of my friends..." he said drifting off in his words.

"I came to find that it was none other then Simon"

"Simon?" Erza asked confused and shocked. Her once lovable childhood friend, Simon, was doing business with a mafia gang.

"I had to leave the school and transfer immediately in order to rescue Simon and his debt"

Erza sighed and finally spoke. "So now you've returned? And your going to be the same as you were before?" she asked.

"A rebel? Ruler of the school? A bully? All the things I was before?"

She remained silent once again as he continued. "Somethings can never change Erza. I have always walked in the dark" and with that he continued walking.

"Enough with the depressing stories...please take me to my class" he ordered as she followed.

* * *

_DING DONG DING DONG...DING DONG DING DONG~_

The after school bell had rung as the classes emptied one by one.

"I guess I'm going home now" Natsu yawned as he stepped out into the hallway.

"You aren't going to study for the math exams tomorrow?" Lucy asked walking beside him. Natsu shook his head as he flung his arms behind his head.

"There isn't a care in the world this evening"

"No kidding, and that's why you always fail exams" Gray commented while catching up with the two.

"Aish. Don't start a fight with me now" Natsu said holding back his dragon fanged teeth.

* * *

A/N: And there comes the end of episode 2. Jellal has a dark past from before~ and Natsu, why won't you study for your math exam?!


	3. Episode 3: Daylight

**Episode 3: Daylight**

Erza yawned over the long night she slept. There hadn't been a single disturbance in her sleep all night. That seemed stranged since she'd been having nightmares for the past months.

Ever since Jellal had returned, she hadn't found a trace of night terrors filling her mind. Almost like, something in her world was finally solved.

"I must be insane" she shook her head while stepping out of bed. She looked at the clock which balanced on textbooks on her bookshelf.

"7:30?" she asked herself. "Bwahhhh?! 7:30 already?!" she shouted jumping around the floor and headed for the bath room door.

"I can't believe I slept in! Maybe those nightmares were keeping me from being tardy?!" she got ready fast and changed instantly into her uniform will still travel time to spare.

"I'm the president for gods sake" she said hitting her head against the bed board.

"Well morning" a voice said as she approuched the gates. She looked up to see Jellal watching.

"What...aren't you going to be late?" she asked continuing to walk at a fast pace.

"No need" he laughed walking beside her.

"Can't you see I'm trying to get to class?" she asked irritated.

"And can't you see I'm trying to keep a conversation?" he laughed poking fun at her.

* * *

"7:30?" Natsu wined as he heard his head on his desk.

"What? We always come to school at this time" Gray said shrugging.

"But...that leaves me like 30 more minutes in the morning to sleep in" he wined.

"Hey guys" Lucy said walking into the classroom.

"Morning" Gray greeted, as for Natsu who was sulking over the early school day didn't reply.

"You guys aren't on the roof today?" she asked casually taking her seat.

"Nope. Too cold" Gray said sighing as he let out a puff of ice.

"Too cold? That's ironic" Natsu shook his head.

"Whatever...that means I can't go shirtless for a few days" he yawned resting his head against the desk.

"Thank jesus" Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Does that mean no shirtless morning Gray?" Juvia whispered to herself.

* * *

"Okay class, we are going to be assigning this quarters assignments" the teacher said walking up and down the aisles.

The class they were placed in were for "soon-to-be-guild-members".

"I assume that you all have this future goal decided" the teacher said passing out a paper.

"This quarter we will be focusing on one thing and one simple thing only"

"God, I hope it isn't an assignment about spell binding" Lucy said slamming her head against the desk.

"All of you have dreams to become members of a guild correct?" the women teacher glanced in all directions of the class.

"Isn't that what we're here for Miss?" Natsu asked raising his hands.

"Yes. Yes it is, however, it is quite common to know that now all members stay members forever..."

"Well of course they do. Isn't that the fun of adventuring and exploring unknown lands?" Natsu asked.

"That is correct. However, some and most members choose to end a guild service at some point in their lives to start a family" she concluded.

"Family?" Lucy repeated confused.

"Presicely. A family, one that they created from a marriage and a custom"

"So...we are learning about family morals?" Natsu asked again.

"Absolutely not. Instead. We have assigned partners to practice parenting" she simply said.

"P-p-pa-parenting?" the whole class repeated gasping.

"INdead" the teached nodded. "And by all your reactions I assume that you are excited"

"Ughh..." Gray sighed.

"So here I have decided the partners for this assignment. First off...Levy you will be partnered up with Gajeel" she began reading down the list.

"Ewww why him?" Levy complained crossing her arms.

"I'm not as pleased myself" he said rolling his eyes.

"Please please please Gray-sama!" Juvia crossed her fingers praying.

"Natsu and Juvia"

"WHAT!?" Juvia shouted hitting the desk.

"And Lucy and Gray..."

"Wh-aaaaat?" Juvia's heart nearly broke into two.

"Well I guess we'll be partners eh Lucy?" Gray asked shyly.

"Yeah...sure"

_"No. No. This is not how it was supposed to be"_ Juvia complained to herself.

"Each pairing will be responsible for a mages doll" the teacher resumed.

"What's a mages doll?" Natsu asked cluelessly.

"It's a magically possessed spiritual doll that is simuar and more realistic to a regular human"

"Oh..."

"You will take care of it, until the quarter is over" she said simply. The teacher handed out all the dolls to each pairing before the final bell rung.

Lucy walked out the door holding her doll until suddenly Juvia grabbed her hand and ran her out the door.

"Whoaaaa" Lucy shrieked as she was dragged out into the hallways.

"Listen Lucy, I wanna switch partners" she stated briefly.

"Eh?" Lucy asked still confused about the being dragged.

"You heard. I want Gray-sama to be my father of my doll" she said raising the doll.

"But-"

"Please?!" she wined. "Gray-sama. This is the one chance I will be able to come an inch closer to him" she pleaded nearly hugging Lucy's legs.

"Oh...okay. Fine" she admitted defeat.

"YEAH! Now tell him that you wanna switch" Juvia simply said before prancing down the hallways.

* * *

"Hey Gray?" Lucy asked walking back into the classroom.

"Hey. Um..." he asked awkwardly.

"About the project...I decided to switch partners with Juvia, is that okay?" she asked.

"Juvia?" he repeated.

Lucy nodded and explained. "She wanted to be partners with you for this project. And I agreed."

"Oh...well that's okay" he said trying to find something else to say.

"Great. Thank you for understanding" she smiled walking out the door.

_You don't know yet...but I wasn't okay with this..._ Gray thought bitterly to himself.

* * *

"Natsu!" Lucy waved while running toward her friend.

"Hey Lucy what's up, you didn't go home yet?" he asked waving as she approached him.

"No. But I wanted to let you know that Juvia switched partners...so now I'm with you for this project" she smiled holding the mage doll. Natsu looked at the doll and finally understood.

"Oh really? Well that's cool. At least I know you so this whole thing won't be as awkward" he said scratching the back of his head.

"Totally" she smiled walking beside him.

* * *

A/N: More of the story begins to unfold. Haha jealousy sparks between two people? A careless mistake?


	4. Episode 4: Stay

**Episode 4: Stay**

"So...how do you change this thing?" Natsu asked while holding up the mage baby. Lucy examined it for a minute in her hands before tickling its stomach area. The baby surprisingly began to laugh.

"Okay...well..." she took a closer look at its body.

"What would happen if we..." she said before lifting its whitened dipper.

"Ahhh" she shouted as the baby started leaking liquid.

"Ewww...what the hell is that?" Natsu asked while running a distance between the doll.

"Obviously it's pee?!" Lucy shouted back.

"I'm not changing it!" he sprang backward as she turned holding it.

"This baby is not an _it_" she replied casually. "And do I have to take care of this baby by myself?!"

"Fine fine. We'll take turns...just...you can take the first shift" he said scratching his neck.

"What?" she asked while he turned walking away. The wet baby was now in her arms beginning to cry.

* * *

"I wonder what we should name it" Juvia said bouncing around. She was carrying the baby holding it tightly.

"This child is mine and Gray's. No one can ever touch it" she said hugging the doll against her chest.

"Well I suppose when Natsu and Lucy's kid grows older then _maybe_ our kids can associate" she said thinking.

"Oh who cares. As long as this is 'our' baby then I'm find" she said skipping down the street.

* * *

"I doubt I'd have those dreams again" Erza said to herself as she got ready for bed. She wore a black tank top and baggy long pants for sleep as she jumped in bed. Lying on her back she stared at the ceiling.

"Would I be afraid to sleep tonight? What if they happen again?" she asked herself in the empty room.

Slowly she shut her eyes as everything surrounding her became pitch black.

* * *

_Don't step into the dark..._

Erza was stunned as she heard the whisper of a male. She didn't know where it was coming from. The only thing she could see was a darkened room. She looked around the place, unable to see a single person.

_You will regret...stepping into the dark..._

"Whose there?" she asked looking around.

_Erza...it's me...Simon"_

"What? Simon?" she asked confused. Her thoughts were disturbed as she heard a low screach against her ears.

_CRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!_

* * *

Her eyes were then pried open as she searched the empty room. Sweats of bead fled down her neck as she panted desperately for air.

"What the..." she whispered.

_CRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!_

There it was again. She got off her bed grabbing for her wooden kendo stick in the corner of the room. She peaked her head outside the bedroom and walked down the shortened hallway.

She wasn't able to see who it was, but at the corner of her eye she spotted a figure standing inches on the side of her. With a fast motion, she waved her stick in the direction of the figure. Only to hear a tearing sound of wood cracking.

"Ya!" a male voice shouted in shock. She recognized the voice as she turned on the hallway light.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked throwing her stick down. Jellal was bent on the floor. Right above him, you could see the hole in the wall that Erza left from the kendo sword.

"You nearly killed me" he said while standing up. She sighed and walked into the living room, turning all the lights on.

"How did you find my house?" she asked.

"What do you mean. I always used to come to your house" he stated simply. "I haven't forgotten". She ignored him and sat by the living room table.

"I brought you cake..." he began as he raised a package revealing a bakery box. Immediately her stare went from deadly to a child.

"Well...I guess you could stay for a bite-I mean bit" she said reaching out for the cake box. Jellal smiled, surrendering the dessert to her.

Erza began eating her first piece. She couldn't help but smile.

"Geez. You're still a little girl" he laughed.

She blushed automatically. "No. Don't say things like that...my position as president is important to me"

He stared at her as she continued to explain. "As president. You have nothing but the respect you receive from others...If the others knew how I really am...they would loose all that respect from me..."

"But you are who you are" he began. "You are tough and brutal towards others. Your image as a leader _is_ you. But there's just a side of you...that no one knows..."

"You're the only one who knows this side of me..." she smiled continuing to eat her cake.

He nodded. "I only know? Wow, I must be special. I like that...please keep it that way".

She tried to hide her smile with her red hair as she smiled back.

"Hey you still use this?" he asked pointing towards the kendo stick on the floor from earlier.

"...I do..." she whispered. "But I stopped every since you left"

"Eh? But why? You were so good. You could have became team captain" he encouraged.

"...no one could have been as good as you" she commented.

* * *

_"Come on Erza, you can do it" one of the coaches said as she stared up at her opponent. Her match hadn't gone out for so long, though she managed to earn a few points. After the match, she had lost._

_"I should of tried harder" she whispered to herself shaking her head._

_"Hey" a voice came over her as she sulked. She looked up to find Jellal in her presence._

_"Don't worry Erza, you just started...you aren't gonna win all your matches" he said simply._

_"You're right...but I won't ever be as great as you" she replied staring at his handful of metals._

_He saw her disappointment and smiled. "Don't worry Erza. I'll help you train on step of the way"_

* * *

Back when we were ten...remember that?" she asked smiling.

"When we both joined kendo?" he laughed.

"Neh. I was such a cluts. Couldn't win any of my matches...but you changed me. You made me better. Enough to win everyone of my matches"

"...It was all you" he added.

"Eh? No. You helped me through it all"

"I didn't. You did. Without your strength and determination to do better, you would have never had become where you are" he said. She stared at him.

"Jellal..."

"And as for me. I shouldn't have left...I should have stayed..."

"...would you do it again?" she asked staring at the kendo sword.

"Would I? Of course" he said smirking.

"Even though its out grown your image?" she asked poking fun.

"Yes. Even if it is different from my current image...we should talk like we used to" he said while getting up from his sitting position.

"It was nice talking to you Erza" he said while heading for the door.

"You aren't taking to cake?" she asked.

He turned back slowly. "It's all for you"

"Oh...thank you" she said blushing.

"I'll see you back at school"

"Wait!" she called as he looked back at the red-head.

"I know it may be out of character for you...but try not to be hard on Natsu and Gray" she added.

"Those guys that follow you?" he asked raising an eyebrow. She nodded.

"They're like my little annoying brothers...don't start fights with them" she said concluding her statement.

"Anything for you" he laughed while walking out the door.

* * *

A/N: Yeah Jerza reunite! Erza has been haven't some weird visions lately hmmm? Well anyways, besides the Jerza moments...should there be more NaLu moments and Gruvia moments? I don't know I'm just a writer :P


	5. Episode 5: Keep It A Secret

**Episode 5: Keep it a Secret**

Erza walked slowly up the hill. Normally, she was in a hurry. In the morning, she would arrive early and fulfill her presidential duties. Filling out papers, planning the schools social events, and patrolling the hallways for any fights or kids ditching class. But today she was lazy, she didn't want to be in a rush, or settle things as a president would. Her mind was on other things at the moment.

"Morning" a voice asked over her shoulder. She stopped in her tracks and turned to see the blue haired man with his hands in his coat pockets.

She was slightly speechless as she watched him take the lead. "I didn't expect you to be walking this slowly" he said yawning.

"Eh?" she asked confused.

"I mean, you're always in a rush. Running favors, and getting to places. Just like in grade school" he chuckled.

"...are we gonna make conversation like this in school?" she asked staring at him from the side. He took a moment to think before answering.

"Do you want to? Or does it change the way people respect you?" he laughed.

"...in some cases it does. You're known to be the guy who runs this school...and I'm the girl who stops you" she hesitated.

"So I'm the bad guy?" he asked a bit hurt.

"No no" she shook her head. "That's not what I meant. It's just...we know each other well, but others don't know that. We come from two seperate worlds, they know that"

"I understand" he agreed. "So let's just keep this a secret...between you and I" he smiled before running ahead. The school was a minute away as she watched him catch up to one of his gang friends.

"A secret?" she repeated.

* * *

"Doesn't our baby have our eyes Gray?" Juvia asked while playing with the mage doll.

"All the dolls look the same don't they?" he asked. His eyes seemed to automatically wander towards Lucy and Natsu, who were still trying to figure out how to work the mage doll.

"Isn't this it?" Natsu asked pulling on the doll.

"Idiot. That isn't where you change it -_-" Lucy said smacking him in the head.

"Sooo..."

"Look Natsu, it's simple. To change a baby you just pull this and take this and that and put it together..."

"Too much complex steps" he said wining.

"Come on. It's simple. I took my share of caring for this baby. Now it's your turn!" she yelled.

"Oh geez, they sound like a married couple" Levy laughed shaking her head. "What do you think?" she turned to Gajeel smiling.

"I think they're gonna end up killing each other" he said watching Lucy pull Natsu's hair out.

Levy was playing with the baby doll, she had sewn a special dress for it, and prepared a wig.

"Our baby daughter is complete" she said putting the finishing touches on the girl.

"Hey Gray?" Juvia asked leaning closer to the dark blue haired man.

"Yeah?" he asked turning around.

"Since you're the father, would

* * *

"you like to help take care of our baby son?"

"Wait, you established a son?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah...why?" she asked confused.

"It's just...I imagined having a daughter..." he whispered. In his head, he had pictured his children. One of which was a blonde baby girl. The mother of course, a blonde as well.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia asked disturbing his daydreams.

"Eh...yeah?" he asked snapping out of it.

"...I wanted to um...know if youwantedtogohangoutsometime" she said in a full sentence.

"..." he was silent watching her blush with embarrassment.

"I mean to care for the baby. Over the weekend?" she asked trying to regain herself.

"Sure" he said nodding. "...Oh!...is Lucy and Nastu coming?" he asked. She thought for a moment, then nodded.

"I suppose they're invited" she forced a smile. _I wanted us to be alone._

* * *

Erza was walking into her last period class when she was surprised to see a certain person.

"Well well" Jellal smirked watching her walk in. She was confused for a moment before sitting on the seat beside his.

"What are you doing here?" she asked looking around to see if anyone was watching.

"...I said I wanted classes with you" he shrugged. "I got one. But that's good enough".

She crossed her arms. "What am I going to do with you?" she asked hitting her head.

"We could do a lot of things" he laughed smirking in her direction. She ignored him while opening her text book.

"This is going to be a fun year" he laughed to himself.

* * *

"I'm completely starving" Lucy sulked while resting her head on the desk. Natsu and Gray were packing up their stuff before heading towards the door.

"Well it's lunch now, so lets go!" Natsu said giving a thumbs up.

"Yeah. Lets head up to the roof" Gray agreed.

"But...I didn't bring my lunch" Lucy said sobbing.

"Eh? Why not?" Natsu asked.

"I woke up rather late...so I couldn't make breakfast" she sighed standing up with her school bag.

"I'll let you have a bite of mine" Natsu offered. "I brought quite a lot today" he laughed.

"Really? You're the best Natsu" she smiled while following the two upstairs.

Right before Gray walked out, a hand grabbed his arm. "Gray~ I wanted to know if you wanted to eat lunch with me" Juvia asked smiling widely.

"...I was actually about to eat with Natsu and Lucy..."

"Oh, I see...I'm sorry, maybe next time. I just wanted to um...you know. Make things less awkward between us, since were taking care of the mage doll together" she answered awkwardly. Gray felt sudden guilt as he replied.

"I'm sorry. Hey, don't forget about this weekend. We'll get to become comfortable then" he assured. It lit her spirit up as he waved goodbye.

"Gray-sama! He wants to get comfortable?!" she screamed holding her hands together.

* * *

"So~Gray~" Natsu said out of character. Gray was just climbing the stairs to the roof when he caught up with the other two.

"What?"

"What did Juvia wanna ask you?" Natsu nudged the blue haired man.

"Nothing" he said walking to his usual corner of the roof. Natsu furrowed his eyebrows together. "I'm sure there is more to that" he followed.

"...well she invited all of us to hang out on the weekend" Gray said rethinking it.

"Ha! I knew it. Lucy and I don't wanna be the third wheels to you and your wifu" Natsu said discussted.

"Really Gray? You like Juvia? Aw how cute" Lucy said giggling.

Gray instantly froze up. "No. We're just friends. Plus she wanted to hang out for the baby" he said trying to change the subject.

"Sure sure" Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry Gray, I think it's cute you're trying to spend time with your _wife_" Lucy nodded.

"Uh! It's not like that!" he said shaking his head.

_Great. Now she thinks I have feelings for Juvia. _Gray thought panicking.

"Come on now...we can't always have our way around here" Lyon said in front of a smaller student. He was at it again, picking on the in coming new students.

"Hey! Get away from that student" Erza said walking toward him. He chuckled while putting his hands in his pocket coolly.

"And here comes Miss Kill Joy" he said letting the kid go. "Look whatcha did Erza. You made my new meat run away" he sighed.

"Detention Mr. Vastia" she said crossing her arms. Her figure over shadowed him.

"Please" he laughed with sarcasm. "I'm not going, even if you made me" he replied darkly.

"You wanna test me?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Very much" he said with a sly tone. His actions were cut too short as a hand blocked his path.

"Lyon. What did I tell you about messing in the halls?" Jellal asked watching Lyon recoil backwards.

"Huh. What happened to you Jellal? You growing soft?" he laughed.

"Stop messing in the halls" he insisted.

"Fine. I'll go mess somewhere else" Lyon nodded walking away. "When did you become high chief around here?" he asked out loud. "Jellal Fernandes".

Jellal watched him disappear down the hallways, his attention turned to the women standing behind him quietly.

"Why'd you step in?" she asked crossing her arms. "I had it completely in my hands"

"A simple thank you would be nice" he said crossing his arms.

"Right now it's lunch..." she said changing the subject.

"and?" he asked confused.

"Get to lunch" she said in a monotone voice.

"Is that your answer for everything? Get to class, get to lunch, get outta my sight" he mocked her.

"...like I said. It's my duty" she said walking away.

"Wait" he interrupted as she turned around. "Meet me in the back of the main building after school" he smiled.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just come" he said turning to the other direction. Erza watched him walk away with a confused and dazed expression on her face.

* * *

Lunch had seemed like forever and Erza was completely anxious about after school. She wanted to know what was so important for Jellal to tell her. She busied herself in the presidents office, filling papers, sharpening pencils, anything to keep her busy until the last minute. The rooms door opened slowly as she heard it creak open. A blonde came in her view as she smiled.

"Hey...Lucy? What brings you here?" she asked.

"Nothing much. I was just eating lunch with Natsu and Gray and decided to check up on you" she said taking a seat in front of the desk.

"How'd you know i'd be here?" Erza asked embarassed.

"I saw Mirajane at lunch, and she wasn't eating with you...so I assumed you were at the office" she said simply.

"Oh...well besides that. How are you and Natsu doing?" she smirked lightly.

"Eh?! What do you mean Erza?!" she asked defensively.

"You two seemed closer then usual. I assumed you were dating" she shrugged.

"No no you got it all wrong. We're all just friends" she said staring at her feet.

"...alright" Erza answered simply.

_RING DING DING DING RING DING DING DING..._

Erza quickly stood up from the sound of the after school bell.

"Erza?" Lucy asked. "What are you in a rush for?"

"Rush? No rush" her voice was shriek and higher than usual.

"Oh...okay...I'll see you-"

Erza was already out the door.

"-later" Lucy was unable to even finish her sentence with Erza in such a rush.

* * *

Erza stood in the back of the main building. No one ever came in this part of the school, so it was good to do things in private. She completely freaked out.

"What does he want to tell me? What's so important? Where is he? Am I too early? What if he doesn't show-"

"Hey" a voice said approaching her. Her face turned stunned as she turned to face him. He walked casually to her.

"You actually came" he laughed.

"Did you think I wasn't coming?" she asked confused.

"Anyways..." he said hiding something. "I just wanted to walk home with you" he smiled.

"Bwahh? That's it?" she asked mentally punching herself.

"Well If I told you, you wouldn't come. And why? Were you expecting something more drastic?" he joked.

"No...it's just...you made it sound so important" she rolled her eyes.

"Walking with me isn't important?" he asked a little hurt.

"No...it's...fine I'll walk with you" she gave in taking the lead. He grinned. "Wait up for me" he shouted walking alongside her.

* * *

A/N: Yeah. Hi again. How did you like this chapter? I was going to do something super drastic in this chapter, but that wouldn't give enough time to make more cute scenes in the future. Next episode will be on the weekend~ so please look forward to it^^


	6. Episode 6: All to Myself

**Episode 6: All to Myself**

"It's a nice day to be at the park..." Juvia pondered to herself. She was dazing outside her window, counting down the hour until she was to meet with Gray.

"Hopefully Natsu and Lucy take forever to meet up with us as well..." she thought remembering that it wasn't just the two of them. She turned from her window to the dinning room counter. A basket was resting on it, filled with sandwiches she made the night before, and fresh fruit she peeled this morning.

"Gray-sama, please like the food Juvia prepared for you" she said praying in her head.

* * *

"Ajjahh!" Erza screamed as she panted, reawakening to in her bed. Sweat beads collected along her neck and down her chin. It was another nightmare. One stronger than she thought. Though her dreams died down, last night had been the breaking point.

She had remembered only part of the dream, her still trapped in the black room, seeing nothing, but hearing the voice of Simon, her good friend.

She looked at the alarm clock, remembering that it was the weekend. Her muscles tensed up as she tried to calm down, her thoughts were already disturbed. She pulled on a tank top and tied her hair up before heading out. Since her home was always empty, she went around town, buying groceries, and shopping around the farmers markets.

She looked up into the sky, shielding her eyes from the bright sunlight. "It's a nice day for all those couples" she laughed to her lonely self.

* * *

"Gray-sama~" Juvia cheered as she grabbed hold of his arm. His response was normal, still stunned trying awkwardly to break her strong grip.

"Hey...Juvia" he managed, still trying to loosen her tight hold. She perked up, realizing that he aknowledged her.

"What should we do first? Eat our picnic? Walk around the park?" she asked batting her eyelashes.

"Why don't we wait up for Natsu and Lucy?" he suggested. Juvias face pouted instantly hearing the words 'Lucy'.

"Whyyyy~? Can't we do something fun before they come? Huh?" she asked wining.

He looked away thinking. "...sure...I guess"

Juvia had already set up a picnic near the pond. She loved being near water, and Gray being beside her fulfilled her weekend.

"I like coming to the park...usually it isn't so rainy...but now it's sunny and clear" she smiled. Gray looked over at her watching her with sincere eyes.

"I guess it is a nice day isn't it" he managed a smile, she nodded. "When I was younger, the other kids would tease me for ruining the weather...that I would always ruin the fun by bringing rain..."

He felt her pain as she contined to ecplaiin. "They told me it was all my fault, and I was depressing...I believed them..."

"You shouldn't believe the things that others say towards you...no matter how true it could be" he assured. She blinked, he had actually listened to her.

"You understand?" she asked, waiting for clarification. He nodded.

"I was told most my life that I was responsible for my tutors death...I wasn't sure whether it was truely my part...but I did"

"It's great we could relate" she said in the silence. "Now, enough with this sad stories...don't wanna ruin the sunny day now do we?" she asked. "What about the mage doll?" she pulled the baby out from her side.

"We still haven't named it" she asked shyly...

"Hm...I leave it for you to decide" his tone was gentle, and less serious than before. She enjoyed this side of him.

"YAHHH! GRAAAAAAAAAY!" Natsu shouted from behind. The two students whose moment was ruined turned to see the pink haired boy approuch them.

"Hey guys, you two starting the fun without us?!" he asked bitterly.

"Hello Natsu" Juvia waved smiling.

"We didn't start without you, you just came late you idiot" Gray said shaking his head.

"Moron, why the hell did you run ahead? You left me to carry this doll by myself?!" Lucy said finally catching up. Gray had caught sight of her as she held the doll in her arms.

"My bad. I guess I'm real excited about hanging out on the weekend. Away from school and all" Natsu said laughing awkwardly.

"It's fine. Take a seat guys" Juvia welcomed, holding out a space for the Nalu couple.

All of them sat and talked as Juvia shared the food she made.

"Wow, this food is amazing! Can I have more?!" Natsu asked scarfing down the food.

"I made plenty..." Juvia assured.

"Sorry for the randomness guys, but have your baby doll cried so much during the night?" Lucy interupted gesturing to her doll, sitting next to Gruvia's doll.

"Not that I remember..." Gray answered thinking.

"I haven't heard a single cry from the doll" Juvia replied.

"That's fantastic for you!" Natsu's voice was dark, his expression showed extreme bitterness.

"Our baby litterally keeps us up everynight"

"Maybe it's because you can't take care of it?" Gray said.

"Oh yeah?! What about your doll?! Have you frozen it into a popsicle yet?!"

"Don't talk like I'm a crappier parent than you!"

"Why you swearing in front of your child Gray?"

"Wanna start something?" he shot back.

"Hey knock it off you two. Can't we just enjoy this peaceful afternoon?" Lucy asked shaking her head.

"For once I agree with Lucy. You two are both setting terrible examples for our dolls" Juvia nodded.

* * *

Erza had exited one of the markets, now heading back home. She was still tired from her deprived sleep. She couldn't understand what was causing her extreme nightmares, or how it was making her more sleepier everyday. Her body suffered pain because of it, causing her to become weaker.

"Aye. Another headache?" she asked herself while holding her head. She felt the tug of her grocery bag, feeling a figure from behind.

"Great. I'm getting robbed and I'm having a headache at the same time?!" she thought turning, ready to strike her attacker.

"Whoa watch out" the male said pulling back, dogding from her hit. She stared at him confused. "Jellal what are you doing here?"

"Getting groceries?" he said looking away.

"Hey. I'd appreciate if you didn't lie to me" she said noticing his lack of eye contact. His eyes managed to wander back to hers.

"I just wanted to help you out..." he said grabbing her bag.

"Hey" she said trying to grab back her bag.

"You looked like you were in pain...so I decided to help" he said as she glared at him. Erza was upset, she had thought she'd be alone for once. To have a peaceful day off from school.

"How do you always know where I am?" she asked turning, ignoring his presence.

"It's a gift I possess"

"A gift of stalking?" she cringed. He jolted back.

"Never. Is that how you think of me Erza?" he asked scowling.

"Just hurry up and bring these back home" she swatted her hand. Her other hand was placed against her forehead, feeling the numbing pain of the headaches.

* * *

"What should I do?" Juvia asked herself.

"I really wanna be alone with Gray-sama, but I can't with Natsu and Lucy here" she pondered lightly.

"Hey Lucy? Can we talk for a moment?" she asked pulling on the blondes arm.

"Um...sure?" she replied, too late since she was already being dragged off.

"What's that about?" Gray asked out loud.

"Not sure. But it seems that those two are pretty good friends..." Natsu said examining what happened in front of him.

* * *

"Hmm..." Gray thought watching the two walk off."What did you want to talk about Ju-"

"Lucy you and Natsu need to give Gray and I space" she stated immediately.

"Wha...what?" she asked confused. "I didn't know you and Gray were together..."

"That's not what I meant" Juvia said shaking her hands. "All Juvia wants is to be alone with Gray-sama for a few minutes...Juvia really likes Gray-sama you see" she said in the third person.

Lucy looked at the blue haired women feeling slightly bad for her. "Okay Juvia, if it makes you happy" she smiled.

"Really?! You'd do something like that for Juiva?!" Juvia shouted into the sky happily.

"Of course Juvia, we are friends right?" she asked smiling.

"Yes. Yes. Thank you Lucy. Juvia will remember how kind you were to me" she said giving a thumbs up.

* * *

"So what did you guys talk about while you were gone?" Natsu asked as he noticed the two girls returning.

"Nothing. Just girl things" Lucy responded. "Hey, Natsu. I saw something while talking with Juvia that you might have wanted to see" Lucy began as he stood up to her request.

"Alone?" Gray asked as Natsu walked alongside her.

"Don't worry, Juvia is still here to talk to you" Juvia said smiling.

"Eh..." he began.

When they were finally alone Juvia worked up enough courage to start a conversation.

"Gray-sama?" she asked as he turned to her. "I was just wondering if you enjoy Juvia's company..."

"Yeah. Why?" he asked startled. She placed her hands in front of her face as she tried to fix the awkwardness.

"It's just that I feel you don't like being alone with Juvia" she stated. "You wanted Natsu and Lucy to come along...when I intended this to be a...d...da-da-da" she couldn't finish her sentence, it was too difficult to come out of her mouth.

"A...a...a day to spend with our mage doll!" she managed, lying from what she really wanted to say. He looked at her with kind eyes.

"I'm sorry Juvia...I didn't know that's what you wanted. It's kinda my fault then for inviting them. I should have asked you for clarification" he said shaking his head.

"Oh. It's okay, it's fine Gray-sama. Juvia understands" she said trying to make him feel better. _"Great! Now I made Gray-sama feel guilty! Why Juvia why?!" _she shouted in her head.

"I'll make it up to you the next time" he assured while looking over her head.

_"What are those two doing is what I want to know"_ he thought feeling his jealousy get the better of him.

* * *

"What did you want to show me Lucy?" Natsu asked as she finished tugging his arm. She had finally stopped after pulling the boy all the way the other side of the park. She hadn't noticed she was still holding onto his arm.

"Kya-" she said letting go quickly.

"What did you want to show me?"

"What?! What?!" she asked loudly trying to recover from the embarassment in her cheeks.

"The thing you said you wanted to show me?" he asked crossing her arms.

"Oh!" she said remembering. "Nothing. Juvia just asked me to give her alone time with Gray, so I promised her I'd get you and I out of the picture"

"Juvia likes Gray?" he asked confused.

"Yeah. You couldn't tell?" she asked hitting her head.

"Oh so this is like a double date?" he asked.

"Yeah. I mean..." she said surprised by his question.

"Juvia intended it to be" she stated.

"So does that mean you and I are on a...on a date?" he asked. Lucy couldn't control the redness edging to her cheeks.

"I think Juvia's had enough alone time. Let's go back Natsu" she said grabbing his arm again. She hadn't noticed that she was grabbing his arm again.

* * *

"Hey were back!" Lucy shouted coming back. She was still holding Natsu's arm which stunned Gray.

She had noticed once they arrived and she let go instantly. "What did we miss?" she asked.

"Nothing much. But what did we miss?" Gray asked narrowing his eyes on Natsu.

"What?" Natsu asked noticing Gray was scowling at him.

"You two are together?" Gray asked as Lucy and Natsu separated from each other.

"Why would you say that?!" Lucy asked a bit disgusted.

"Yeah. I wouldn't date someone like Lucy" Natsu said waving his arms.

"Hey. Why don't we wrap up this lunch?" Juvia asked as they all noticed the mess they had made during lunch.

* * *

"It was great spending time with you guys" Juvia waved as Natsu and Lucy went their ways.

She was now left alone again with Gray. "Where do you live? I'll walk you home" he stated looking around the streets.

"Really?" she asked, her heart was thumping loudly by the excitement.

"I couldn't let you walk home on your own. It's getting lateish. And you did so much today. Making lunch and all, it's the least I could do for you" he smiled. She was thrilled, feeling her heart beats grow faster and faster as she walked alongside him.

"It's great to know you had a good time" she managed. "I didn't think you liked Juvia as much" she stated uncomfortably.

"What?" he asked shocked. "I've known you for the longest time Juvia. Why would I dislike you?" he asked.

"You're right. I'm sorry" she said shying away.

* * *

"Wasn't that a great lunch Juvia made?" Natsu asked putting both his hands behind his head. Lucy was walking beside him.

"Yes. She certainly knows how to cook" Lucy admitted in agreement.

"I hope our time away helped her get closer to that ice hearted freak" Natsu said shaking his head.

"Baka. You say that about your friend?" she asked.

"We say things to each other all the time" he stated. "It's a way for us to express our friendship..."

"I see..." she said nodding.

"Hey Lucy?" he asked staring over at her side. She was still staring foreword.

"Yeah?" she replied back.

"I was wondering about what you said earlier...about how you were disgusted to ever date me...am I really that bad?" he asked trying to laugh.

She was silent for a while, rethinking about what she said. "No. You're a great person Natsu...sometimes I wished that you would..."

"I would what?" he asked putting his arms down.

"Nothing..." she said simply changing the subject.

* * *

"Thank you for carrying these to my house" Erza said standing in front of the taller man.

"It's no big deal..." he said pushing the gate open to her house.

She unlocked the door and cringed as she felt the pounding in her head again.

"Aish" she said lying on the floor. He noticed she was in pain as he approached the side of her.

"Are you okay?" he asked holding her head. "It's not warm...are you dehydrated?" he asked quickly getting her a cup of water.

"I'm fine" she constantly insisted as he ordered her to rest in her room.

"I'm gonna make sure your okay" he assured closing the blinds.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he grabbed her an icepack.

"I'm gonna stay over...to make sure you don't die on me" he said simply.

"Thanks for making me feel assured" she said sarcastically.

"Don't get upset so suddenly" he ordered. "You'll cause yourself to get over worked" he warned sitting her back down.

She stayed quiet as he prepared tea and snacks for her to eat. Medicinal items she kept hidden in her bottom pantry was brewed for her use.

"I can handle it from here" she said grabbing hold of his arm.

"Don't worry. I won't leave until you're cured" he assured.

"This is going to be the longest weekend ever" she complained shooting back down to her bed.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long chapter~ I just wanted to clear up the weekend picnic with Gruvia and NaLu. So how was it? Haha~ and what's wrong with Erza? Is it more than a sickness?


	7. Episode 7: Don't ForgetCan't Forget

**Episode 7: Don't Forget...Can't Forget**

You're a pain don't you know that? Erza questioned silently as Jellal brought her tea. She stared at the cup full of just brewed tea leaves, with pieces surfacing the top. Jellal waited for her to say something as he stood for a good half a minute. He asked her if there was anything he could do more. She only shook her head and continued to lay on her back. The pounding on her head continued for another minute or so, she could barely even make in words how painful it felt. She closed her eyes briefly, only to be awaken by the touch of someone beside her. Her eyes sprung open, seeing the man leaning his back against the couch. He was sitting on the floor in front of her, turning to see her face.

"What are you doing?" she asked closing her eyes once more.

"I said I wasn't leaving until you felt better" he insisted while opening a text book. She furrowed her eyebrows, she didn't need anyone's help, she could deal with this head ache alone.

"I don't need you here. Just because we were once close doesn't mean you can sleep over my house" her voice was dark and serious. He sighed to himself trying to whisper something she couldn't understand. Opening one of her eyes she spied on what he was doing. Jellal was still reading the text book, reading out loud in whispers.

"Are you actually reading that? Since when did you study?" she asked sitting up.

"I thought that you were to in pain?" he asked smirking.

"I am...but when did you? I thought you were too cool for studying?"

"I stopped..." he began. She was confused, what had he meant by stopped? "I stopped acting like a little kid after I got in that fight"

"Little kid?" she repeated. He nodded continuing his statement.

"Originally, you only know me as the childish rebel Jellal who disliked school and bullied kids for a living because he thought it was fun" he said reminesing.

"But now I see that life isn't about being a rebel. Sometimes you need to appreciate the things you have now before it's gone"

"What do you mean by that?" she asked forgetting about the throbbing. He sighed once more, heavens knows something tragic had happened.

"When I went away those last couple of years...I regretted ever hurting someone physically ever again"

She couldn't understand. She knew in the past Jellal was one to get into fights...but not one so serious that it would change his deminor on life.

"Erza...I killed him..." he choked on his words slowly.

"Killed who?" she asked leaning down to his level. A large space of air clumped in his throat, he couldn't swallow it, he couldn't throw it up.

"Simon...I killed him" he whispered. Erza felt a pain not only in her head, but now aiming towards her stomach. He watched as she fell back into the furniture, shocked by the words he had spoken.

"Si-si-" Erza now understood those nightmares that seemed so real, those whispers to her while she slept, the voice of her dear friend Simon. Her words were now shaking and scared.

"How? How did you let this happen?" she asked pulling on his collar. He didn't dare look away from her furious gaze, he was ready to own up to his mistake.

"It wasn't intended" he assured. "I was forced to watch my friend get killed...because I wasn't able to solve my own problems"

* * *

_"It won't come cheap. The boss knows that you have details of all the people in our gang. You are the only person we know who would sabatage our plans so easily" the tall man spoke heavily. Jellal was tied against a chair, waking up from being unconscious. Now his head was normal, but his body was a mess. _

_"I'm not going to ask again. How did you find out?" the man asked leaning closer to him. _

_"I didn't do it. I swear. I would never reveal anyone's information so freely" he assured clenching his teeth. There was no way to break through, especially since his body was not fully functional. _

_"If you won't tell us, then I'll just make you" the man growled under his breath. Soon Jellal was being slashed, scared and hit with weapons of all sorts. The truth could not be set free, nor could the sound of help._

_"STOP!" a voice came from the door. Everyone stopped and turned to see the male standing with a sword in his hand._

_"Who the hell are you?" the man asked. Jellal gasped seeing the figure as he raised his head from his beatings._

_"Simon?! Why are you here?! Get the hell out of here!" he shouted, instructing his friend to safety._

_"Jellal I can't just stand here and watch you get beat up!" Simon charged at the men._

* * *

"That's impossible, I don't believe you" Erza managed, holding back her tears. Instead of grabbing his collar for rage, she was now crying tears against him for comfort.

"It's all true"

"Lies. Simon hasn't been around in years! We were convinced that he ran off to live a happier life than any of us ever did" she whispered, unable to admit the obvious.

"I thought that as well. Until he came to my rescue that night. I was at a warehouse, it was my duty to confront an area I was assigned to...the people I were after were dealers of weapons and "magic" figurines. I was asked to be a informant, but I was caught, they believed that I was a spy who was sent to reveal their plans and dealings. They were going to kill me that night. But Simon came...

Erza had managed to calm down now. She only clutched his shirt and stared down, hiding her saddened face.

"How did he...die?"

"He was killed. He tried to stop them. That idiot took on at least six man head on. But at the time we were only young adults, we didn't know what we were in for...they captured him...and killed him in front of me just to spite me..."

Jellal gripped his hands tightly in a fist form while clenching his teeth. "The force had come in a few minutes after Simon was killed...and rescued me...the others were put under arrest and I was returned to my squad..." he concluded.

"Why you return to school?" she asked.

"Origianlly, you knew I was put under the force at a young age after I survived child slavery as a kid...but after a mission like that...on a mission where one of my comrades actually died on me...they wouldn't allow me to continue my duties...so they stripped me of my position and sent me back to school...where I could live the rest of my years as a high schooler normal..."

She was so welt up in emotion already that she forgot how to speak. Somehow the words slipped out of her mouth.

"I was the only one who knew about your secret..."

"Of course..." he said running a hand through her red hair.

"You were my only true friend there for me Erza..." he began. She shuttered under his touch, remembering a few years back when...

"I still I am aren't I?" she questioned. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Always..." he answered.

She hid her smile and instead nodded bravely. "It's not your fault...being in charge of Simon. Don't let it burden you any longer" she whispered.

* * *

"President~" Jellal whispered into her ear. She had past out from the night before and was laying on the couch.

"Prezzzz?~" he cooed lazily. "Hey!" he shouted flipping her off the couch.

"Ah! What the heck?!" she yelled holding herself on the floor.

"You're gonna be late" he whispered. Her eyes opened wide as she jumped up from the ground and sprinted to her closet to get changed.

"Oh my god I slept in!" she began screaming. He watched her panic laughing inside, she was strange and cute at the same time.

Finally after five minutes she returned to the front, ready for school.

He laughed staring at her in uniform. She was confused, raising an eyebrow, she didn't understand.

"What? Is there something on my uniform?!" she asked. He continued laughing even harder now, holding his stomach.

"Not so much" he joked. "But prez, didn't you notice that its Sunday?" he asked snickering to himself. She was completely confused until she remembered it was still the weekend.

"You ass! Why'd you say to get ready for school then?!" she yelled hitting him in the stomach. He crouched over partially laughing and regretting he tricked Erza.

"Wait a minute. I said you were going to be late, not that you were late for school" he stated pointing a finger up like her knew everything.

"WHAT ELSE COULD I POSSIBLY BE LATE FOR?!" she asked pulling at her hair.

"I was going to take you somewhere for New Years..." he began. She opened her eyes wide.

"New Years?!"

"Gosh president, have you been so busy with school that you have forgotten it was already the next year?!" he asked laughing. Erza felt embarrassed, She didn't know how close the next year was, and worst of all, Jellal knew but she didn't.

"Take me where?" she asked trying to continue the conversation.

"Kimono. When was the last time you bought one?" he asked scratching his head.

"I haven't replaced that one since middle school" she said more embarrassed.

"Eh?! Really?! Well then I HAVE to buy you one now!" he insisted pulling on her arm. But stopped at the door.

"But first you should probably change into something more casual" he said scanning up and down her body.

"Eh your fault!" she yelled pulling away from his grip.

* * *

"We should go find sparklers for the New Year" Lucy said sitting on a park bench. Natsu and Gray had come along after she called them to have a day to hang out.

"Should we? Are we really going to play with them?" Natsu asked.

"Ya, of course" she said hitting her head.

"Well okay. Should we invite Juvia for Gray then?" Natsu joked snickering.

"Baka. I'm not in a relationship with her...however..." he thought. He remembered that he promised that he would spend time with her to make up for yesterdays mishap.

"However what? So you are dating her?!" Natsu asked squeezing his cheeks.

"No you idiot. I mean, I owe her something...so I can't hang out with you guy tonight..." he said standing up.

"Oh, okay Gray" Lucy said thinking.

"Alright then I assume your leaving then?" Natsu asked watching him head in an opposite direction.

"Yeah. Sorry guys, can't hang out today" he said putting his hands behind her head.

"Who could we invite now?" Lucy asked brainstorming.

"We can invite Levy-chan!" Lucy insisted. "And we can invite Gajeel too!" she added. Natsu flagged off her offering.

"Nah. Gajeel and Levy are a couple. We'll just be a third wheel to them" Natsu said pouting. Lucy's eyes lit up.

"Wahhhh?! Levy is dating Gajeel?! Since when?!"

"Since the whole mage doll project. Ever since those two have been partnered up they've been acting more couply than before"

"Maybe that's because they've been acting parental towards their doll unlike we've been doing?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Nah. I think my understanding is clearer" Natsu said nodding his head.

"Well then we should invite them?" she asked.

"Whatever. If those two get too mushy we can always ditch them"

* * *

Juvia opened the door, and her heart fluttered happily. "Gray-sama? What are you doing here?!" she asked.

Gray was standing in her doorway, putting his hands coolly in his pocket.

"Remember how I said I'd make up for yesterday?"

She nodded, clearly remembering every word he said to her. "What about it?"

"I was thinking maybe we could hang out for the New Years"

"You mean go see the temples, pop fireworks, play with sparklers, and eat food at the festivals?!" she asked holding her hands tightly.

"Yeah. I guess. Isn't that what people do on New Years?" he asked.

"That's what the couples do on New Years!" she screamed in her head. "I'd love to" she smiled.

* * *

Jellal walked along side Erza as they stopped in front of a shopping market, where they sold Kimono's.

"Why aren't you looking for something?" she asked noticing how close they walked together. The shops were surprisingly crowded today which caused them to walk closely.

"I already have one..." he said scanning the shops.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked out of the blue. He looked at her not knowing why she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"If your guilty for what you did back then...It doesn't phase me. I've gotten over it long ago" she assured.

"Erza. I always care for you. This is different from before" he said pulling out a kimono. "What about this one?" he asked. She scanned it and smiled.

"Eh...isn't it kinda revealing?" she asked blushing. He shook his head looking at the dress and back at her.

"Aish. Pervert" she laughed hitting him in the head.

"Ah. How can a kimono be revealing?! You're practically covered!" he said rubbing his head.

"I have issues with them..." she said crossing her arms over her chest embarrassed. He understood then, laughing to himself.

"Amazing. You're more high maintenance than you were as a kid"

"Not even" she pouted covering her chest once more. "It's not my fault I'm built unevenly!"

* * *

**A/N: I shall end this episode here...this is the part 1 of my "New Years" special. Sorry this is late and obviously past New Years but I felt like my stories needed a New Year special~ ^^**


	8. Episode 8: Here's to the New Year

**Episode 8: Here's to the New Year**

It was already growing darker by the minute and the people of the cit gather at the festival held on New Years Eve. The lights were lit on the side walks and there were lines everywhere to shops, food stands, games, and attractions. It was a well profitable way to start the New Years.

"Aish, Gray-sama asked me, to go on this d-d-d-date with him?!" Juvia screamed in her head. The two students were walking together, she was dressed in a dark patterned kimono with flower print along the sides. Over her was an umbrella, well made for an occasion as special as this. She was unsure what to say since the whole walk here was quiet. Gray was dressed up as well, except in a off-black color which had no print. She wanted to tell him how handsome he looked with it, but she didn't want to cause an awkward atmosphere again.

"So...cool..." she whispered to herself. He looked over hearing her voice. She stopped, scared that he might have heard her random words and tried to clear things up. Instead he smiled and complimented her back. She sighed, relieved that it wasn't awkward anymore.

"Where do you wanna go now?" he asked. She was surprised he even cared what she wanted to do. He seemed to distant sometimes...

"Juvia knows a place where we could go...it's a small pond behind the festival...I know it may sound boring but-"

"Cool. Let's go" he said agreeing.

* * *

"Come on Lucy, we're gonna be late -_-" Natsu said tapping his feet impatiently. The female was debating which kimono to wear. It would be her first time attending a festival like this since she was new to the school. It seemed odd of her to have a variety to choose even though she barely made a living at her part time job.

"Which one should I wear...blue...red...pink? Purple?!" she asked stressed. She shoved multiple pieces of clothing in his directions, catching one by one.

"Lucy. You'll look fine in all. Just choose one and lets go" Natsu answered shortly, almost as if at this point he really didn't care.

"Fine. Fine. By the way. Where is the mage baby? It's my day to take care of it" she asked politely, changing behind her bedroom door.

"Ky-" he paused.

"What is it?" she asked noticing he didn't reply.

"I didn't bring the baby..."

"WHAAAT?! Natsu you frickin' idiot. How could you forget our child?! Is it that unimportant for you to forget it and not pay attention to it?! If you left it at home and your pet cat eats it, I'm gonna kill you!" she shouted pulling at her hair.

"Don't threaten me or my cat. We have no business in- hey wait a minute...did you say our child?" he asked smirking. She shied away.

"No. I meant, our child as it...our project." she said shaking her head.

"Well then, that's all that I need to know" he said heading out the door.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going?!" she hesitated yelling at him to come back. He turned, giving a thumbs up before exiting.

"Meet me outside. And hurry up".

* * *

"I hate crowds...it's bad enough I experienced them yesterday and today" Erza complained to herself. Jellal leaned over and noticed how upset she looked. He asked what was wrong, but she only casually ignored it.

"Hey. Do you not like wearing that?" he asked pointing at her kimono shortly. She scoffed at his remark. "Not at all. I'm just not interested in things like this...large crowds"

"Well then let's get out of here" he said simply, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the festival grounds. She was too shocked to even consider breaking off from him. They were now alone, and away from any humans, standing in a garden surrounding the outside. Erza couldn't even imagine ending up in a place as beautiful as this. She wore her hair up, pinned from a clip lined with chains. It didn't occur to her how pretty she looked, especially at an event like this.

"Have you seen yourself?" he asked randomly. She looked at him confused and didn't answer, so instead he replied for her.

"You're looking gorgeous and fantastic, while I on the other hand look like crap, you know that?" he asked bringing a smile to form on her face.

"Oh really? Is that some lame pick up line you felt like trying on me?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Pick up lines? Really? How low do you think I am Erza?" he asked shaking his head. Somehow his eyes wandered back up into the skies.

"It isn't some lame joke or line I planned to say. It's how I really feel" he said without hesitation.

She understood completely that he liked her. Ever since the day he returned to school she knew he still had some sort of feelings towards her. Why was this so weird for her to feel embarrassed when she saw it coming?

"And if I had the chance to kiss you right now, I totally would" he laughed in the silence from her side.

"Yeah right. Have you been drinking at all during the festival?" she asked trying to avoid his eyes.

"Nope. Like I said before Erza. This isn't some lame joke" she could here the sureness in his words. And she could most definitely here his courage in his sentences. He had no fear speaking out the truth. It was unlike the old Jellal she knew, the one who would shy away from a situation as this. Change the subject, get embarrassed, words shaking, and couldn't even work up the courage to tell her he loved her. He was now mature...

"You're all talk. Try me" she said furrowing her eye brows. He stared her down for a few seconds as she ignored him. She knew it, he was too chicken to even-

"Fine" with that he laid a small kiss upon her lips. She froze looking back at him. Her cheeks burned slightly as she remembered how courageous he was at the moment.

"Would you like me to do it again?" he smirked, inches away from her. She kept her cool, still crossing her arms and glaring in his direction.

"If you don't reply..." he stated while nearing her.

"I get it" she responded as he stood there. Jellal who was now eager for her not answer, was now heart broken, or hurt that she did respond.

"I get that...you're a new person. I understand that you want this to happen again. That's why you've been acting nicer to me...isn't that right? And becoming more coy and outgoing...that is your plan on seducing me?" she asked becoming the smart and sense full Erza she has known to be.

A smirk was left on his mouth as he recoiled back to his original stance. "There's the president I know" he nodded. "You're just as two-faced as I am Erza. So don't fight me, because I sure am not going to fight you" Jellal placed both hands in the air showing he had no tricks. Jellal was right, she was a different person. There was the side of her that was strict, violent, and contained leadership that over powered the rest. But the other half of her was the little girl that was shy, got embarrassed at times, and cried over the most darkest things. He was the same. Though he promised to give up on being a "bad guy", he would always contain that evil past and dark events he contributed to. Nothing could change the fact that he had a good and bad side to his heart. Neither could she.

"I love you Erza. I hope you can love me too" Jellal reached for her hands. They were shaking.

"You idiot. I already love you. You know it..." she drifted off looking at the empty garden. "...you just want me to admit it..."

"That's exactly right. Tell it to my face and I'll be complete"

"ch- is that really it? You want me to admit it?" she asked. He nodded hoping the best in where this was leading to.

"Well then I won't tell you" she laughed.

"What?!"

"Hey look they're gonna start the fireworks, better head down to see them light it" she said changing the subject and wandering off in the direction of the festival.

"Wait! What the hell? Are you ditching me now?!" he asked yelling after her.

* * *

"What is your New Years resolution Gray-sama?" Juvia asked while sitting at the pond. Gray was tossing rocks against the shallow waters surface.

"My resolution..." he pondered. "I can't say I have one...but I do wish that I was gifted with something valuable..."

"Valuable?" she asked leaning over to look at him. He nodded, still looking at the pond. "When I was younger, I don't recall growing up with much. I had to live off of things I had to scavenge for. Nothing was valuable, nothing was of importance to me when I found it"

"You were a scavenger?" she asked more confused than ever. He nodded once more, trying to explain.

"I wasn't so wealthy at a young age. My parents died from an attack. A disease that hit them unexpectedly. I was there to watch them die..."

"Juvia's sorry" she apologized bowing her head.

"Apologize for what?"

"For ever bringing up the question"

"It's fine...so as a kid, I was sent to collect scraps to fend off...I lived alone of course..." he admitted. Juvia felt depressed, she hadn't know this awful side of Gray's childhood. But she somehow felt better knowing they were close enough for him to admit these stories to her.

"Juvia has heard so much pain in Gray-sama's life...but does Gray-sama have a happier memory of his childhood?" she asked. He thought for a moment, processing the question.

"I do...I do actually. It was all thanks to Ur..."

"Ur?" was this person his first love?

"Ur was a women who rescued me...she found me almost dead on the streets. She saved my life, and raised me as her own..."

"She is like your mother?" she asked smiling. He thought for a moment. "I guess she would be"

"She especially cared for me since her daughter died..."

"Why does it seem so sad for you to talk about this?" she asked noticing the tears forming in his eyes. He wiped them casually, acting as if he had gotten something in his eye.

"Because...Ur...ended up dying as well..."

Juvia couldn't believe it. "Gray-sama. I officially regret bringing the subject up" she frowned.

"It's okay. It's good to talk about someone when they're dead. Because the memory of them continues to live on and never be forgotten" he smiled. His words caused her to smile as well. What a beautiful message. Just then the fireworks sprang to life. The two stopped their conversation and looked up into the sky. The reflection of the explosions lit against the surface of the pond.

* * *

"Wow. Those fireworks sure are improved this year" Natsu nodded in approval as he stuffed a large stick of octopus in his mouth.

"You don't say?" Lucy asked crossing her arms. She was amazed by the beautiful patterns of fireworks in the sky.

"Damn. This food isn't burnt enough to fit my needs" he complained.

"Burnt?! What the hell is your desire for burnt stuff?!" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Don't be upset just because your single on New Years and can't do couply things" he said muffling with the food in his mouth.

"Whatever. Let's just enjoy the fireworks in peace" she said tightening her fist.

* * *

After the display of fireworks, people began heading for the shrines, where they would pray for their wishes on New Years and ring the bell in order to dispel their sins from the previous year.

The couples all payed their respects and hoped for a better year...

"So now what?" Lucy asked pacing herself as she walked.

"Let's eat some soba noodles!" Natsu encouraged as he sprung to his feet with excitement. Lucy sighed shaking her head in embarrassment.

"Aren't you full from eating all the booth foods?" she asked. Natsu shook his head.

"Come on Lucy. Lighten up. It's a new year!" he shouted into the air.

"Idiot. Shhh" she hushed him. "Fine we'll get you some soba" Natsu jumped up happily.

* * *

"I had a great time Gray-sama. You definitely payed me back for yesterday...well the day before that technically" Juvia said placing her hands behind her back.

"That's good to here...sometimes I can be a little cruel and insensitive. I almost feel like I'm acting that way all the time towards people. I'm glad to here I wasn't like that towards you" he offered his smile. She accepted it gratefully.

"Well...I enjoyed it" she said placing her arms out for a hug. He nodded accepting it as a goodbye hug.

* * *

"So this is it?" Jellal asked waiting for Erza to respond. She shrugged off what happened earlier, pretending as if none of it happened.

"What's it?"

"Aish. You really know how to make someone go insane" he said pulling at his hair. She smiled satisfied of the success in her mind games.

"Well goodnight Erza" he concluded smiling, leaning closer to her face.

"...yeahh...no" she said giving him a hug instead. "Goodnight Jellal. Have a happy New Years" she smiled resting her head against his shoulder. He pouted feeling her mind game succeed. Pulling away slowly he scoffed.

"You know this is why I keep coming back to you prez...you always tend to surprise me" he laughed watching her.

"Do I really?" she smirked, continuing her mind games. He only smiled to himself and turned to leave her in peace.

* * *

**A/N: Was this enough Jerza for a New Years special?! XD So since it's late in the year already (I KNOW), can you believe it's been already 5 days of 2014? 2015 is already around the corner JKJK. But on a serious note, I hope you guys enjoyed this little special episode I provided dedicated to Jellal and Erza. Also to Gruvia and NaLu.^^  
**


	9. Episode 9: Have you Forgotten?

**Episode 9: Have you Forgotten?**

It was the next day after the festivals and New Years celebrations. There were families returning to their regular lifestyles as children went to school and parents attended work. The Fairy Tail academy opened it's gates at the same time as usual, letting the flood of students into the main lanai.

"It's been so long" a student complained towards his friends.

"I agree. I wish it was longer though. I liked sleeping in" another answered.

"Did you guys hear about Gray and Juvia?" the same person announced. The group who was speaking all turned to the individual with widened eyes.

"What about them?"

"I heard they were on a date during the New Years..."

"Who said that?"

"One of my friends...they said they were at the festival, at the park pond or something..."

"I doubt that...they seem like close friends"

"Sure sure..."

Natsu was walking through the gates holding his arms behind his head. "It's weird that Lucy didn't come early" he thought to himself. For once he wasn't exhausted in the morning, actually wanting to wake up. He heard the chatters from the group before as he listened.

"Yeah. I bet Juvia and Gray got together over the break..."

"Or maybe they're secretly dating" another suggested.

"Eh?" Natsu thought. "Gray and Juvia?..." he then headed in the direction of Gray's classroom.

"Gray" he asked approaching the man. Gray was busy finishing homework from the break as he lifted his head to see the pink haired man.

"What?"

"I didn't expect you to be here...I thought we'd meet on the roof like usual"

"Lucy didn't come to school early enough" he responded shortly, returning his attention to his work.

"Why does it matter whether she's here or not. Aren't WE still friends?" Natsu asked.

"Look, was that all you wanted to tell me? Because you're here now" Gray said looking back in Natsu's direction.

"Well...I...I just heard but, is it true that you and Juvia are together?" he asked simply.

Gray's face was expressionless, still shocked about the news he received.

"What? Who told you that?"

"The whole schools talking about it" Natsu replied taking a seat next to the man.

"We were only hanging out during the New Years festival...it wasn't like it was a date or anything..." he said running his hands through his hair. "I was just repaying her as all"

"Oohhhh" Natsu teased poking at the man.

"Stop, and where the hells your mage doll?" Gray asked noticing the empty handed Natsu.

He looked down noticing then freaking out. "Oh crap! Lucy is gonna kill me!" he said panicking.

"Idiot. You're gonna be a terrible parent..." Gray said shaking his head.

"Well where's YOUR child Mr. GREATEST PARENT EVER?!" Natsu shouted back.

"Juvia has it. She's quite fond of the thing actually..."

"Maybe because she wants your baby" Natsu suggested laughing.

"God you're an idiot" Gray replied punching the man in his stomach.

The day had continued, and Lucy hadn't come to school. It was cold at the academy, maybe even to the point of snowing soon.

* * *

"Juvia is it true you and Gray are official?" Cana whispered in the hallways.

At first she was taken aback staring at the women. "What...wh-who said that?" she asked blushing.

"Why is it true?" she asked leaning in curiously.

Juvia began shaking her head continuously. "No. I mean I'm not aware of this. Does Gray-sama feel the same?!" she asked getting excited.

"No. I just heard rumors that's all" Cana said waving her hands.

"Oh..." Juvia replied a little disappointed.

"Well anyways, I gotta get outta here" Cana said turning to the stairs.

"Why? Are you working part time now?" Juvia questioned.

"Yeah. As a senior I suppose I should start working...and now that my dad out of town on business I can't even eat a simple dinner. So expensive" she whispered waving to her friend.

"Oh I see. Good luck!"

Cana was one of the older females in the school who worked part time. She attended school for half a day and the other half was spent at her new job. It surprised many students that she was able to work a job, considering that she was a secretive under age drinker. Because of that, she didn't have many friends let alone family to spend time with. Juvia was one of the few girls she could talk to about personal things.

Juvia sighed to herself. "I guess Gray-sama just needs time that's all" she stated simply to herself. "I'll wait for you my love. You don't need to make such a sudden decision at the moment..." she said closing her eyes.

* * *

**12 hours ago...**

"I had a great time Gray-sama. You definitely payed me back for yesterday...well the day before that technically" Juvia said placing her hands behind her back.

"That's good to hear. Sometimes I can be a little cruel and insensitive. I almost feel like I'm acting that way all the time towards people. I'm glad to hear I wasn't like that towards you" he offered his smile. She accepted it gratefully.

"Well...I enjoyed it" she said placing her arms out for a hug. He nodded accepting it as a goodbye hug.

They pulled away shortly as she looked at him shyly. She didn't expect to ever get this close with Gray.

"Hey Gray-sama?" she asked avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah what's up?" he asked noticing her stutter in words.

"Not to ruin anything...but...would you consider this a-a-a" he words were challenged as she tried to finish her sentence. "a-d-date?"

He looked at her confused. Where had she simply thought of...

"I'm not quite sure. Would you?" he asked in her direction. The sudden question shocked her as she couldn't fully answer. Her heart was beating insanely fast, her hands were shaking endlessly.

"I think I-I-lo-" she couldn't say it. He noticed her body shaking constantly.

"Hey why are you shaking?" he asked. "You cold? You should probably get in" he suggested turning her to her door.

"Uh-um yeah you're right. I'm cold that's all! Thank you Gray-sama goodbye!" she said running in closing the door. He stood with a blank stare, unassure what had happened. Was this really a date? Did he really make it seem like one? He thought to himself as he left.

Juvia was holding her chest, leaning against the door, sliding slowly to the hard wooden floor.

"He...he left me with embarrassment" her cheeks were blushing. "Should I have said it? What if he really does like me back?" she asked staring off into the distance.

* * *

"hey" a voice said interrupting Juvia's thoughts. The blue haired women turned to see the man standing before her. However, it wasn't the man she was hoping to see. A male with white hair stood smiling in front of her. She hadn't seen him around before, or didn't plan to see anyone else.

"hello there..." she said bowing politely. She noticed that he was an upper class men. Possibly the same age as Cana.

"I haven't seen someone like you around" he said giving a smile/smirk expression. She didn't know who he was, but didn't want to appear rude to someone so superior.

"I haven't either. I'm not sure who you are actually. I'm sorry if you take offense" she stated.

"No offense taken. Just curiosity" he replied watching her confused reaction. "I was very curious about you" he continued. "It seems like I hadn't noticed a beautiful women like you before. Maybe I should keep watch on others at this school" he suggested. Juvia was flattered, she had never been complimented from a guy before.

"Thank you for your flattering words" she said bowing. It was almost time for class and she was going to be late. However, the male didn't seem like he wanted her to leave.

"I'm Lyon" he said staring at her. "What about you?"

"Lyon?" she whispered to herself. She swore that when she first attended the school she was warned about a male named Lyon who bullied multiple students.

"I should be going actually" she said turning towards the hallways. "Wait" he answered grabbing her arm.

"At least tell me your name" he said smiling. She didn't want to do anything with someone like him. She was scared though, that he would do something drastic.

"What do you think you're doing? Lyon?!" a voice said from the staircase. Lyon as well as Juvia both looked at the male walking their way.

"Gray-sama" she whispered. She realized that Lyon was still holding onto her arm. She was hoping Gray wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Well well isn't it Gray Fullbuster" Lyon said smirking. Gray came in between the two grabbing Juvia away. Lyon's connection was instantly broken.

"Juvia, why are you hanging out with this jerk?" he asked looking back at the girl.

"Juvia huh?" Lyon said to himself.

"Now...what the hell are you doing? Trying to threaten her? Bully her like the other?" Gray accused to the male standing in front of him.

"Calm down Gray. I just simply wanted to know her name. I find her interesting. Is it wrong to think about someone that way?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Let's go to class" Gray suggested pulling her to the stairs.

"I'm curious how you two know each other" Lyon said as Gray stopped.

"Gray-sama" Juvia whispered still scared.

"I thought something was weird when you didn't show up to class..." he began. "Do you have the baby mage?" he asked noticing her empty arms. She nodded. "It's in my bag..."

Lyon was taken a back. "Baby? Now I'm really curious what your relationship is" he smirked.

"Just let him be" Gray assured Juvia as they headed up the stairs. "And don't approached any of my friends like you did today" he threatened back to Lyon.

* * *

Erza was tired, she was still having nightmares from time to time. Some now being clearer than the one before. Ever since Jellal confessed about Simon's death, she was haunted by the fear of Simon in her nightmares. Somehow though, it did help her understand more. Now in her dreams, Simon hadn't appeared once, almost as if he was complete by letting her know he was dead.

"If he doesn't appear in my dreams anymore...than why am I still having nightmares?" she whispered to herself.

"Dreaming about me again?" a male joked behind her. She turned to see Jellal leaning against the office door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked crossing her arms.

"How can you be so mean to me at school when you were insanely nice to me yesterday?" he asked hurt.

"I told you. I have another side of me that no one else knows about. You're the only one that does..." she said returning to her desk.

"Shouldn't you be going to class soon?" he asked.

"I should be asking the same"

"I told my teacher that I got called in to the office for my grades. She totally believed me" he laughed to himself.

"Eh. You should only come to the student council office when you have a complaint or issue" she said putting a stack of papers away.

"That is an issue. Can't you see how easy it is to skip class?" he asked taking the seat before her. "Now what about you? Why aren't you in class?"

"I finished the lesson already for today. I'm also behind on my council reports, so I was allowed to return here for work" she stated still working on papers.

"Work. Work. Work. That's all you do. You never have time to spend time with me. You barely have time to keep a conversation" he laughed.

"It's difficult...it's difficult to live on your own and make a living" she stated.

"Well if you're struggling financially you can always stay at my house" he suggested smirking.

"Yeah not going to happen" she said rolling her eyes. "And by the way, where do you live anyways?" she asked curiously.

"I live alone in the suburbs up the hill" he said yawning.

"How do you pay your rent without worry?" she asked.

"Even though I'm off the force, doesn't mean I still don't get request from anonymous clients" he said crossing his arms.

"Whatever. I need to work, so can you please go to class?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Fine. Fine. You owe me though. Meet me in the back of the building after school again" he said before exiting. She scoffed to herself. Who did he think he was? Acting like he owned her and could get her to do anything he wanted?

* * *

After school there was a usual crowd of people walking along the hallways and out the front gates. Natsu sighed. "She's never absent from school. Maybe I should see if she's in trouble..." he said to himself.

He stared at his phone. He was contemplating whether to call her or not.

"Lucy?" he asked listening to the voice reply.

"Natsu? Hey sorry I didn't come today. Did I miss any work?" she asked weakly.

"Hey what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked noticing her struggling voice.

"Yeah. I'm just sick that's all" she managed.

"I'll get you your homework then" he said turning back to the buildings.

"There's no need. It's okay Natsu" she tried assuring.

"No it's fine. I'll drop it off at your house" he said positively.

"Thanks" she said weakly coughing before hanging up the phone.

* * *

"Juvia wants to know how you know Lyon" she asked Gray after school.

"Lyon?" he almost had forgotten what happened. "I know him since we were kids...we used to be friends, until he turned completely mean, and always bullying others...I suggest you don't get involved with someone like him" he said.

"Why does Gray-sama care so much whether I see him or not?" she asked.

"I know Lyon Juvia. He'll use you like he did with the other girls..."

"Other...girls?" she asked.

He nodded. "Lyon uses women for money. Sometimes he uses them to feel better about himself and make it look like he has someone. But when he doesn't need you anymore and your practically broke, he'll dump you for someone else" he whispered. She was shocked and scared.

"Would he really do that?" she asked. Gray nodded.

"His last girlfriend was a couple of years back. She was one of the innocent girls who studied and got extremely high ranks. But after she dated him, she lost her college tuition and was forced to move to another school that fit her financial needs. I wouldn't want the same thing the happen to anyone, especially a friend" he said simply. Juvia was glad that he cared enough to protect her. But she was a bit disappointed knowing he wanted to protect her as a _friend_.

"No matter what, I don't want you spending time with him. And if he approaches you again, let me know" he said smiling.

"Juvia understands" she nodded. Before she was able to say goodbye he asked a question.

"Hey, by the way...you're close with Lucy right?". She turned quickly. Hearing the name 'Lucy' gave her immediate jealousy.

"Why? Did you need something from her?" she asked.

"No. It's just that she wasn't here today...I thought you two were friends, maybe you'd know"

Juvia shook her head. "I don't know where she is. If I had to guess, I'd say that she was sick at home" she said placing a finger to her lips.

"Sick? That makes perfect sense. Thanks" he said waving goodbye. She smiled until he disappeared.

"Lucy Heartfilia, we shall be love rivals 'til the bitter end!" she shouted, her words echoing in the distance.

"Did you hear something?" Lucy asked looking up from her textbook.

"No why?" Natsu asked.

"Hm. For a second, I thought I heard my name" she said shrugging, returning to her homework.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this episode. Sorry I haven't updated as frequently as I did during the break. But I just returned to school, so my updates will be a bit slow. But hey, I'll work hard to keep this story continuing!^^  
**


	10. Episode 10: I'm With You

**Episode 10: I'm With You**

"He tells me to come here and doesn't ever bother to show up?!" Erza complained tapping her foot. She was annoyed to the point of leaving already. She had to get home and start working on homework before she had to go to work. Suddenly arms wrapped around her causing her to let out a shriek. She turned to the figure, holding her arms out in front of her as a defense. She let her guard down when she realized it was only Jellal.

"Idiot what are you doing? If I didn't see you then I could have accidentally hit you" she said frantically.

"And besides..." She blushed to herself. "What if someone saw?"

"So what...let them see. Why should people care if I act this way towards the person I have feelings for? Is it wrong?" He asked. She stayed silent, avoiding eye contact. He pulled her in hugging her. She stood completely still feeling how warm their embrace was. He realized she wasn't freaking out or pushing him away, causing him to retreat. She was staring someplace else, hiding her embarrassment. He found it extremely cute she was acting this way. And only for his eyes to see.

"I gotta go" she whispered heading in the direction of the front.

"Wait" be began. "Aren't you at least gonna walk home with me?" He asked. She shook her head smiling.

"I have something i need to do now. I'd prefer you go home yourself and do homework. In fact, don't we have a test next week for our class? Please study instead" she smiled walking away. Jellal sighed staring off into the sky. Then a smile appeared on his lips.

"I guess this is what I get for falling in love with someone like her"

* * *

Erza walked into the cafe. She had been working there ever since she needed money to pay off her rent. She used to work three part time jobs the year before, but gained tuition money through her scholarly grades. It made it a lot easier to work for money with educational finance out of the way. She wiped tables, served coffee, and made a variety of drinks and treats. Her favorite from all the treats was the strawberry cake. It made her mouth water to stare at the full cake everyday. Once in a while her boss would allow her to take one home for free since she was his best worker. After 3 hrs of work she placed her hamper away and headed out the door.

Her thoughts were interrupted as her attention focused on the figure in front of her.

"How'd you know I worked here?" She asked. Jellal was holding a lollipop in his mouth and standing before her.

"I know everything" he answered pulling the candy out of his mouth.

"So now you know. I work even more than I do in school" she said walking on the sidewalk. He turned to follow her.

"It wasn't shocking. I assumed it since you were in such a rush" he laughed. "By the way...what's that?" He asked staring at the box in her hands.

"Oh this?" She asked holding the cake box.

"My boss gave it to me on the house. I'm employee of the month" she smiled.

"That's great" he congratulated.

"Thanks. Did you study like I told you to. Or we're you waiting for me the whole time?" She asked curiously. There was no instant reply.

"Well...ill be honest to you. I didn't study or start homework" he admitted.

"Well I can't eat this cake on my own..." She lied. She could actually eat more than 15 if she really wanted to.

"What are you intending?" He asked grinning. She sighed.

"How about we share it at my place. Then I'll help you study" she offered. He thought about it for a moment.

"Wow. The one time I offer to actually spend time with you for once and you have to think about it?!" She laughed.

"It's not that" he laughed along. "I'm just thinking of the situation. Ill come along. But this time how about we go to my house since you're so curious about how I live?" He asked. She nodded as they walked along the sidewalk.

* * *

"Is this your place?" she asked as he slid the door. It was a large home, not like an apartment she imagined it being. The front door was designed like a traditional Japanese home, and the inside was clean and neat.

"I didn't expect it to be this big...or this clean either" she commented looking around.

"I can't make a mess if no one else is here" he stated simply while dropping off his bag on the floor. He turned on the lights as the home instantly lit up. There were pictures on the wall of former friends and statues collage together like a shrine in a corner.

"I'll cut the cake..." she offered as she searched for the kitchen. She looked around the hallways, and was completely lost in between the large rooms.

"Need help?" he asked noticing how confused she was.

"It's here..." he pointed over her shoulder. She was caught off guard as she held the box, quickly heading there without an awkward silence.

"Thanks..."

He smirked realizing how embarrassed she was as he walked slowly to her side. She was already cutting into the cake, uneasily realizing he was hovering behind her.

"I can help you..." he whispered drifting near her. She hesitated before answering. "It's fine..." she commented.

He laughed to himself while turning back to the living room. He sat down beside his bag bringing out his work and books.

Erza returned shortly with two plates of cake. He noticed she was working extra hard for just serving cake. "Work sure does get to you doesn't it?" he joked.

"Aye. I suppose...so what about your work?" she asked looking over his shoulder at his work.

"There is so much to read" he complained staring at the paper. She skimmed it quickly nodding.

"It's simple. It's a story about a child that lost their pet bunny..." she said smiling. "But then the bunny came back"

He looked over at her face as her expression was smiling and bright.

"The story basically means that happiness can come and go...one day that happiness will eventually leave you...but if your patient enough, that happiness might return" she said smiling. He was surprised how emotional she was to a story like that. He hadn't realized the meaning until he dug deep enough to see.

"That's a great way to look at it" he responded nodding.

She pulled away from their current distance to eat her cake. "Do you have to write an essay?" she asked.

He nodded. "Now I think I understand enough to write it" he said as he begun writing.

"While you do that, I'll start eating my cake~" she said biting into the dessert. After a good half an hour Jellal put down his pencil. His attention focused as the red headed female who was reading a book. She was completely entranced towards the book, almost as if she was in her own little world. Slowly he stood up and sat beside her. She was so focused that she hadn't realized his presence yet. Her eyes were scanning each and every sentence. Jellal smiled while running his hand against the side of her hair. Once he touched it she stopped reading and placed the book down. Her head turned to see him smirking.

"That must have been an interesting book if you weren't distracted" he commented.

"Did you finish your paper?" she asked changing the subject.

"Yeah. My hand hurts from writing~" he cooed childishly against her ear.

"Then that means I can leave right?" she asked closing the book. He watched as she stood up for her bag.

"Wait" he called out grabbing her arm. Her body shifted back onto the chair.

"At least read it..." he said holding out the paper. She grabbed it leaning back onto the chair. The page was completely full with words scripted.

_Many people enjoy certain things that make their lives easier. Everyone has that thing that makes them complete, or that one moment that they can't forget because it means so much to them. But all good things come to an end, and that one special thing disappears. People change, people regret, but it can never change the destiny of that happiness leaving. My happiness was the greatest thing in my life, it was something I treasured deeply. But when I changed myself, and grew too shameful, I let that happiness go. It was the greatest regret of my life, it was the biggest mistake in my life. After reading the passage, I was able to understand that true happiness is always there with you, and if you're lucky enough...that small bit of happiness may return to be by your side once again. That happiness will remain with you even if it doesn't. For that bunny to return symbolized the greatest memory in a persons life, and I am thankful myself to have my happiness return._

Her hands trembled, shaking the paper. Erza swallowed it whole in her throat and stood up.

"It's a great response..." she stated. "Please do your work well like this paper in the near future" she said heading for the door. He watched her walk to the door, standing up, as she turned around to look at him. He nodded slowly understanding she was riled up with emotion.

"I really am thankful for my happiness to return" she whispered as he pulled her in for another hug. This time she managed to wrap her arms around his waist.

"I meant every word..." he replied.

She held in her tears as he pressed her eyes against his shoulder. She didn't want to leave, she didn't want to separate from him ever again.

* * *

**A/N: Super fast update~ took you by surprise didn't it?! haha. Well I dedicated this whole chapter to Jerza~ just because I'm in a great happy mood^^**

**I am super exited for April, return of Fairy Tail! Also I'm really glad that my story is getting love by readers, thank you :D  
**


	11. Episode 11: Magic Potions (SPECIAL)

**_SPECIAL_ Episode 11: Magic Potions (FILLER)**

It was a slow day at Fairy Tail academy. Students were walking to class as usual, however, it seemed as if there was an invisible mist in the air. Something strange, something toxic? Everyone was tired, lazy, and sluggish. Different feel compared to the MONDAY MORNING feeling.

"Why can't we just stay at home and sleep?" Natsu asked his cat key chain hanging off his back pack.

"It's just for a day can't you just shut up?" Gray asked sitting at his seat.

"But I wanna go home now and sleep~" he complained while resting his head a long the desk.

Juvia peeked into the room, searching for the one person she always looked for. Her eyes traced on Gray as she smiled to herself.

"Gray-sama..." her expression changed once she noticed how irritated he looked. Gray was staring out the window, bothered heavily on something. She couldn't think of a reason why. Maybe there was something in the air. Her eyes then fixated on Natsu who was sleeping on his desk, snoring away.

"Seems like Natsu out of the ordinary as well..." she thought pointing a finger to her lips. All around the class it seemed like everyone was either tired, moody, grumpy, or just plain out of the ordinary.

"Juvia must do something to change the atmosphere around here" she whispered to herself. Suddenly an idea came to mind as she rushed down the hallway. She peaked her head into the chemistry room, realizing that there was no one there. It was empty and the door was surprisingly unlocked. Quickly she walked in, shutting the door and hurrying herself over to one of the tables. She remembered when she took this class she was able to learn how to make mood solutions. Her teacher had discussed that it was liquids that was able to help change a persons mood. If they were sad and disappointed over something, then they would be able to create a solution that made them feel more joyful. She looked around the baskets lined inside the tables, but couldn't seem to find what she was looking for.

"Hmmm...ah I found it!" she shouted quickly mixing a bottle of liquids into a beaker. Slowly she added small pieces of clumped substances into the liquid as it turned different colors. After a few minutes she cheered holding up the final potion. "I call it Juvia's Happiness mixed with Gray-sama's beautifulness lovey dovey potion!" she shouted into the air as it echoed the classroom.

"Well actually..." she thought to herself. "That's much too long for a name. What about "Juvia's Happy Potion!" she cheered once more. As she exited the door she sealed the beaker, heading back to Gray's classroom. The man was still staring out the window, bugged by who knows what. Natsu, who was once asleep must have just woken up since he was rubbing his eyes and drool against his cheek.

"This has to change everyone..." she whispered, unlocking the seal and blowing it in the classroom. The mist of blue-ish gas flowed in between the chairs and tables. Slowly the potion began to take affect. Everyone looked up and began smiling towards one another...Juvia clapped in excitement that her potion had worked. She skipped off down the hallway, ready to blow her potion in all the classrooms.

* * *

As she left, everyone in the room looked upward, staring at one another.

"Hey..." one of the women asked. Her words were directed towards Gray as he looked up.

"What?" he asked.

"I've always wanted to tell you Gray that I thought you were pretty cool..." she whispered.

"What?" he asked confused. The women than flung herself forward a long with other women in his direction.

"Eh?!" he responded falling backwards with multiple women trying to rip him a part.

Natsu then stood up slowly, still dazed from just awakening. "Hey!" his expression changed immediately once he spotted Gray.

"Gray why the hell are you trying to take Lucy huh?!" he shouted randomly.

"EH?!" Gray was surprised himself. Not only was he being attacked by a bunch of female students, but his friend was accusing him over something so secretive.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" he shouted, echoing outside in the hallways.

* * *

"Juvia has done so much good today!" she shouted happily holding the empty potion bottle in her hands. She turned to hear the sound of shouts and screams from the other classrooms. What was going on? She thought looking back inside. The once bored and different students were now fawning over one another.

It surprised her how close everyone had become...Bisca and Alzack, the two friends who would hang out with one another, suddenly showed very very close affection with one another.

"Why didn't I see before what my feelings are for you?!" Alzack shouted.

"Right? Maybe it's because we were just shy..." Bisca replied.

Levy was crying sadly while throwing books at the other male students. She seemed emotionally depressed, even to the point of crying.

"Why is it so difficult being a mother?!" Levy cried tears while throwing books in fury.

"I mean, I'm a good parent! My mage doll loves me right?! Does my husband even love me?! What if he divorces me?! Gajeel please don't divorce me!" she shouted, continuously throwing her text books.

"Gahhhh Levy stopppp!" the other male students shouted as the books began hurling on them.

"Gahhh! What is going on?!" Juvia shouted in the air.

* * *

Jellal yawned heading for the student council office in the early morning. It seemed almost like a habit now that he's been here a couple of times. He was very familiar on where and who came to visit. Slowly he opened the door, searching for the female who was present at her desk.

"Morning Prez~" he cooed walking inside. Erza was busy looking at her computer and jotting down notes onto a post-it note. It wasn't until the male sat in front of her that she payed him attention.

"Still working" he sighed. "You need any help?" he asked. She shook her head, concentrating on the next stack of papers on the side of her. He was so impatient. It seemed that every time he came to visit her, she was always busy. Always doing work, always filling out papers, always acting ice cold. His only way of grabbing her attention, was to act up. Acting up wasn't Jellal's favorite thing to do, especially since he promised he'd change. But at times like these...

Quickly he pulled the pen out of her hand and slid the pieces of paper away from her.

"Hey!" she said standing up. "Give it back" she demanded furiously.

"Not until you talk to me. Give me some attention at least...acknowledge my presence for once!" he asked.

"Jellal I have no time to deal with you! I have multiple transcripts to register for the next semester and I also have to plan the new committees! I'm stressed, tired, and sick of you getting in the way!" she began. Then she raised her arm, holding her hand out for the pen and paper.

Jellal raised his eye brows surprised for her comment. Surrendering, he handed the pen and paper back.

"I'm sorry. Sorry I deprived you of school and work...I didn't understand, but now I do now. I know now that I'm nothing but a nuisance. Something that ruins your life...at first I thought being here without you made your life miserable...by now I see that being here only gives you pain" he concluded.

Her eyes widened. She hadn't realized how ungrateful she was being. "Jellal-"

"I'm the one whose sorry...I'm stressed that's all. It's nothing to do with you personally. Just- as a president" she responded placing everything down.

"It's fine...I'll get going..." he said turning around. As he reached for the door handle, something weird happened. He could smell something, something not ordinary. Something with a smelly odor that made his nose cringed. Then the room became hazy...almost as if there was an in door fog circling the inside.

"What's this?" he asked looking around. His eyes fixated on Erza who was now heading in his direction.

"Eh...Erza do you know what's going on?" he asked looking her way. She was flustered blushing immediately.

"Jellal I have to tell you something very important" she began. He was shocked and caught off guard, not knowing what she was trying to do. Somehow he was cornered against the door and was now sitting at the foot of her door. She was knelled before him, pressing her body overhead.

"Er-za" he stuttered feeling his heart race. She was oddly more affectionate than usual. In fact, she was much more bolder and more dominant than he was.

"Why is it always so hard to push you away?" she whispered. He was slightly confused. What was she talking about?

"You know I don't mean harm...and I really like when you visit me" she continued. It almost seemed like she was drunk, being 100% honest. Her mind was somewhere else, like it was her inner subcontinent speaking.

"It makes me feel like I just ate 1,000 strawberry cakes...you're great to have around, and you give me full joy" she said smiling. He noticed how girly she was being, making cute remarks and such.

"Is everything you tell me true?" he asked chuckling. She nodded enthusiastically. That made him smile, now he knew how she really felt about him. The only thing was, she hadn't ever confessed her love to him...yet. He smirked trying to take advantage of her girly personality.

"Erza...If I told you I love you...what would you say?" he asked watching her cheeks burn. She thought for a moment.

"I would appreciate it, and feel completely flatter that you'd confess that" she said nodding her head in assurance. He frowned, she was even hard to crack when she was honest. Did Erza really have feelings for him? Or was she just not used to saying 'I love you' to anyone. Now that he thought about it...she hadn't grown up in a kid friendly environment, and she lived a lonely life with no family...maybe she didn't know how to admit love...

"But Erza does want Jellal to know..." she spoke up grabbing his attention. He looked into her eyes as she tried hard to say it...

"What..." he asked.

"Well It's just..."

* * *

Gray quickly pried off the women and ran out of the room as fast as he could.

"Hurry!" one of the girls shouted. "Don't let our love get away!" The flood of girls screamed, running down the hallways. Gray was hiding in the closet, fearing the death he could encounter with the crazy fan girls.

Who would help him now? He was sure the whole school was acting up this way...so strange...

As he thought about his situation he heard a familiar voice echo a long the hallways. Quickly he flung the door open, grabbing the figure into the closet.

The figure squirmed screaming. Gray turned on the light to reveal the scared Juvia.

"Gray-sama! Thank god it's you! I thought it was a stranger or a stalker!" she wined. Ironically coming from a stalker...

"Look Juvia, somethings going on" he began. "Everyone is acting weird"

"Then the potion worked!" she cheered.

"Wait! You're the one responsible for this mess?!" he asked.

"What? I thought Juvia was helping...everyone seemed so depressed and different" she admitted.

"I guess you were just doing this for you best...hey wait a minute...why aren't you and I affected by the potion?" he asked confused.

"I don't know..." she thought...

The two heard the sound of loud shrieks. "Quick. We need to find an antidote for this potion" he said opening the door, carefully.

"Gray-sama? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Because of that weird potion, a bunch of girls started following me" he said.

"WHHHHHAAAAAAAT?! Juvia wanted to help Gray-sama not get girls around him! This is terrible! We need to stop this now!" she shouted pulling him outside the closet.

"Whaaa!" he said as she yanked his arm around the hallways.

* * *

"What's going on around here?!" the principal shouted looking outside his office. It was strange since everyone at school rarely saw the principal, only at ceremonies, assemblies, and if they got in trouble. The only problem was...the principal this once knew...was now a short sized kitten.

"Ya! Principle, what happened to you?!" Natsu asked trailing his way. The principal turned facing Natsu with a sour expression.

"Why am I a cat, is this one of your pranks Dragneel?!" he asked irritated.

"Mr. You look like my cat key chain" he teased poking at the now shorter figure.

* * *

"Where did you make the potion?" Gray asked as they both sprinted down the hallway to avoid the group of females.

"In the chemistry lab" she answered, almost out of breath.

"Let's head there quick and find an antidote!" he said quickly, she nodded.

They opened the door quickly and shut the front door. "Hurry, I'll hold the door off and you find an antidote" he commanded. Juvia began looking over shelves and tables for certain substances. The one thing was...she didn't know what she was looking for. She didn't know what went wrong exactly the first time she tried the potion.

"I have no idea" she said panicking.

"What?!" Gray shouted.

"I think I heard Gray's voice from that room!" he hear one of the girls comment from the outside.

"Crap. Quick Juvia, think. Try to remember" he said as he felt pressure a long the door. She was completely stressed to the max. She couldn't remember the exact lesson and the exact potion to return things to normal.

"Um...Juiva?" Gray called out as the door was nearly breaking from the amount of girls on the outside.

"Gray!" she shouted as the door finally cracked, exploding and revealing the flood of girls. They all entered the room searching for Gray. Gray was now on the floor, struggling from the impact of the fall he took.

"GASP! Gray's hurt!" one girl announced. The rest of the girls gasped in unison as they payed their attentions to Juvia next.

"Her! That girl must have hurt him!" another shouted. The girls were furious, heading in Juvia's direction.

"WAIT!" Gray's voice echoed inside the classroom. The group of girls turned to see him, blocking the distance in between them and Juvia. Juvia was completely scared, shielding herself with her hands.

"Stay away, don't you dare touch her" he threatened as they backed away. "Juvia?" he asked turning to her. She was surprised Gray had the strength to even stand up after his injuries.

"You're not allowed to harm a hair on this girl!" he announced.

"Gray-sama" she said falling to the floor...the rest of the girls fell to the floor immediately. Gray was standing in the middle of all this completely confused.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" he shouted once more.

* * *

"It's just-" she struggled. Soon tears streamed down her face, as she sniffled between each word.

"I-don't want to-spend a day-away from you...I-was a complete-mess without you" she stuttered crying. Her hands gripped his shirt as she managed to admit.

"If you ever left" she began, now containing herself..."If you ever left me again, I think I would cry an ocean...I'd eat until I was fat...I'd be unable to ever be close to anyone ever again..."

He looked at her as she was now pleading for him to not leave. "It's selfish to admit, but it's the truth. I don't want to feel the same way when you weren't here"

"I won't...leave" he hesitated, not knowing what to say.

"I l-lov" she spoke slowly. His eyes widened as he was finally going to hear those words come out of her mouth.

"I love-" her words were cut short as she fell into his arms.

"What...just happened?" he asked himself seeing the sleeping Erza. She was laying against him, sleeping peacefully. He leaned his head against the door, raising his head up to the ceiling.

"Huh. Maybe the gods hate me. Maybe they just don't want her to say those words to me" he smirked.

* * *

"Hey Juvia...wake up Juvia" Gray said sitting beside her body. She opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Gray.

"Gray-sama...where are we?" she asked looking around. The two of them were in the infirmary.

"The others left already. Most of the students and faculty awoke, and school was cut short" Gray confirmed. She rubbed her eyes, sitting up. Outside the window she could see that it was almost sunset.

"What time is it?!" she panicked. Gray checked his cell phone. "almost 4:30 why?" he asked.

"I've been out that long?!" she shouted holding her face.

"It seems that way. It's strange that the one who cast the spell, is out the longest" he agreed.

"Maybe it's a lesson for me" she smiled..."If the beholder uses their powers foolishly, it will only burn them back even harder than before" she whispered wisely.

"I suppose. That would make sense..." he said standing up. "Well now that you're awake, we should start going home" he offered.

Juvia jumped out of bed, pressing down her uniform and grabbing her bag. "I'm sorry Gray" she apologized.

"Huh? For what? You were only doing what you thought was right" he smiled.

* * *

"Erza?" Jellal whispered in her ear. The red haired female slowly opened her eyes as she looked up at the male. It took a good couple of seconds to realize that she was on top of him.

"What?!" she said pulling off from him. "Pervert what did you do to me?!" she asked.

"Me?! What did you do to me?" he responded. "I should charge YOU for sexual-assault" he joked sitting up.

"How..."

"You don't remember anything?" he asked amazed. She shook her head.

"Really you don't?" he asked again. "Well in that case, I won't tell you" he laughed.

"Aye. I want to know!" she said frowning.

"Let's just say...I learned a lot from you Erza...and also, I learned that you can be the dominate partner"

She stared at his with a confused expression. He noticed this and laughed. "You came onto me" he joked. Even more so she wanted to know what happened.

"Hey shouldn't you be working a job soon?" he asked looking at the time.

"Oh CRAP! I forgot!" she shouted zooming out the door.

"You really don't remember Erza?" he asked himself as he watched the girl speed off down the hall. "And I was really hoping she'd say those words"

* * *

**A/N: HAHA ANOTHER SURPRISE UPDATE. IDK I just felt like writing tonight. I feel so proud that I was able to complete three updates in this weekend. Wow can you believe that this was the longest chapter I've written in the whole story?! Well I created this "filler episode" as a special episode. Just for fun and randomness. Why didn't the potion affect Juvia, Gray, and Jellal?! Maybe it's because they all have blue hair? Blue potion...blue hair? It all makes sense! LOL. How did you enjoy this filler? Would you want more filler eps in the future? Let me know. And don't worry. The next episode shall be a continuation of episode 10^^ **


	12. Episode 12: What Am I To You?

**Episode 12: What Am I To You?**

Erza sighed, holding her arms around her knees. Last nights dream was the worse of all. She leaned her head against the backboard, burrowing her face in her knees.

"This isn't right..." she whispered. She recalled the dream, rather a nightmare, as something that would scar her for life.

* * *

She was floating in the pit of darkness, her arms and legs were numb, not moving nor flinching. Her eyes seemed close, but in fact they were wide open. The world around her seemed to completely disappear. Then she felt a warmth surround her, engulfing her body instantly.

"What is this?" she whispered trying to look around her. Again, it was all pitch black, and there was nothing else she could see.

_"Erza..." _a voice shouted in her right ear. She turned to see a figure sitting a yard away from her, smiling. She recognized the man almost instantly, it was Simon.

"Simon? What are you doing here? Have you been in my nightmares all along?" she questioned. He didn't move, or change his expression.

"Simon?" she repeated.

_"I don't want to see you hurt Erza. So please, don't hold hands with the dark...don't come near darkness, don't let darkness enchant you"_ he whispered.

"Darkness?" she asked staring at him. Her body was still stiff, and unable to move.

_"Correct. It is the enemy" _

"What is the enemy? Who is the enemy?" she asked now shouting. She couldn't possibly understand Simon, or what he was trying to tell her.

_"Can't you see Erza? He's been beside you all along. Darkness has been tricking you, deceiving you"_ he said flashing images across her eyes. There she saw all the moments in her life with Jellal since he returned. She was slightly embarrassed that Simon had seen those memories.

"That can't be Simon!" she disagreed. "Jellal is a good person. He's changed. He never chose the life he had" she argued. Erza refused to be accused and told what to do because of what her deceased friend believed.

_"He had accepted this life Erza. Leading you on with fake stories is only the darkness plan"_ he whispered.

"Leading me on? Simon what are you trying to tell me? Jellal is using me?" she asked staring into his eyes.

_"More than that. I believe that somewhere deep down inside, the darkness and evil still possess Jellal. It's active and ready to possess anyone it chooses...You'd be in danger if I didn't tell you"_ Simon said nodding. He seemed ashamed to have to tell her something so serious.

"Thank you for making me aware of this situation Simon" she whispered. "But it still doesn't affect the way I look upon Jellal" she managed.

_"Why even fight him Erza? Are you trying to prove something? Do you owe him something?"_ Simon asked furious. _"How can you fight the truth like this? Don't you understand how close you are to the devil? Trust me. I know what happened the day I died"_ he stated. She looked at him with orbs shaking in her eyes.

"If you want to know the truth, then listen to me. If you don't want to associate with me ever again, then fine. However, it's best if you at least listen to me" he pleaded. She silenced herself, curious on what he was muttering.

_"The story Jellal told you...it was partially a lie"_ he began. Her eyes widened. "A lie?" she whispered to herself. That was impossible. She knew what he lied and when he told the complete truth. She didn't spot a slight hint of lying in his words...

_"The truth is that, I was in fact killed the day I came to rescue Jellal. I had gotten word from the force that Jellal was assigned an S-Class mission...that idiot took it in a heartbeat without reading the consequences or who he'd come face to face with..."_

"..." Erza remained silent, Simon understand that she was now willing to listen to him completely. _"But it was then that I realized my good old friend wasn't so good, nor was he my friend anymore"_ _Simon continued. "By the time I reached the lair where Jellal was held captive it was already too late. He'd already been engulfed by the dark. The enemy he was dealing with was an ex-mafia mob leader who was dealing and gambling for dark magic. Some say it was to be liquid based drugs, and poison for people who intended to kill someone discreetly. The only thing that disturbed me was that the person who ended my life...was no doubt my best friend..."_

* * *

_In the midst of everything, Simon was dropped on the floor and now being attacked by the numerous men in the room._

_"Let's show this kid what happens when he messes with our gang!" one of the men shouted holding a hammer in his hand. _

_Suddenly a gust of wind whipped sending all the men flying. Simon who was covering his head area looked up to see the now free'd friend. Jellal was standing filming, in fact more stronger looking than he did before. Simon smiled sitting upward._

_"Jellal! You're okay? How?" he asked. The man didn't answer back which concerned Simon. That's when he noticed the odd fume omitting out of his friend. _

_"Jellal?" he asked once more. _

_"Simon. This is what I've longed for" he smirked._

_"Jellal...what are you talking about?" he asked confused. Instantly a cackling laugh spewed from the mans mouth. It scared Simon to death._

_"Can't you see dear friend of mine? It's the power of darkness" he laughed extending out his right hand. There was more fume coming out of his hands. Symbols began written a long his arms. _

_"Darkness? Jellal you aren't fine. We need to get you back to the head quarters immediately! The force will know what to do-"_

_"The force cant help you nor I at this time. In this world...there are those who feed, and those who are swallowed entirely"_

_"What are you- you're possessed by the darkness!" Simon shouted out loud. He realized what was happening. His friend was talking nonsense and being taken completely by the evil from the enemy._

_"So you finally caught on?" Jellal smirked. "Seems like you can't live anymore" he insisted putting his arm up. Wind shot out causing Simon to fly against the wall. Cringing the poor man fell forward before being caught in the neck area by the blue haired male._

_"What the hell Jellal? I thought you were stronger than this! You can- fight the darkness" he shouted, choking against his words._

_"Oh silly Simon. Don't you see the one you call Jellal. Is gone?" he laughed. "He's no where to be seen. He's no where to be found. In fact, I'm sure I swallowed him up already. That weak human you call 'friend' is no longer present in this world. He was too caught up in love, desire, and power to see the dark sneaking up behind him" he laughed._

_"You're a monster!" Simon shouted before the sound of cracking filled the empty air._

* * *

"You're wrong! You're wrong about everything" Erza cried holding her breath. "Jellal isn't like that! He's changed. I know he's found strength over the years to overcome something as evil as that..." she stated remembering the times he'd care for her.

_"See it your way Erza. I ca__n tell you won't change your mind even after all the trouble I've gone to warn you. Goodbye Erza. I won't bother you anymore. To answer your question...I haven't been giving you these nightmares, nor have I been giving you the painful headaches you feel constantly. I hope you realize the situation you are in sooner or later. I just hope it's not too late to change things..."_

And just like that he vanished from her mind and a strong force caused her to sit up in her bed, alone and panting for her life.

* * *

Here she was in present time, wondering how and what was happening. She didn't want to believe the awful truth Simon reported to her. But if it wasn't so important and true, why would he go through so much trouble just to warn her?

* * *

It was 7:30 in the morning, the usual time as always. The only thing was that Natsu wasn't here...where was he?

"Aw man, the day I come to school is the day that Natsu doesn't bother to show up?" Lucy asked scratching her head.

"Why do you care so much?" Gray asked showing jealousy in his words. She looked over at the man. They were left alone on the top of the roof, waiting for the school bell to ring.

"It's just that he came by when I was sick to drop off my homework...I'd feel bad if he got sick because of me" she said innocently.

Gray placed his hands in his pockets turning towards the blonde women.

"Lucy can I ask you a question?" he asked. She looked up with a confused expression.

"Sure, what's up?" she asked smiling. He looked away for a slight moment before answering.

"What am I to you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously. He wasn't expecting her to go around to question which made the whole situation more awkward.

"I mean, what am I to you in this relationship?" he asked making a gesture in between them.

"Eh, ohh...what are you..." she asked realizing what he was intending. "Ya! Don't play me like that" she said punching him playfully. She was trying to draw the attention away from her. But to her failure, he was still looking at her.

"Were you not joking?" she asked realizing the serious atmosphere.

"Lucy...I don't know if this is bad or not...but over the time you've been here...I think I..." he began.

Lucy held her stare for a moment, then realized what was coming. "Don't say it..." she whispered.

"I think I have strong feelings for you" he finished. She was afraid of those words as he brought his arms around her body.

* * *

"Juvia can't wait to give Gray-sama these bread buns she baked with his face on it!" Juvia cheered holding the small covered pan of Gray buns. She made her way up to the stair case of the roof top, knowing that he would be there.

"I hope he doesn't think it's weird-" she began as she placed her hands on the door handle.

"Gray-sama?" she whispered. As she opened the door the first thing she saw was the two figures.

"Gray-sama?" she whispered... Immediately she shut the door, sliding her body down the door before running back to her class.

"I knew it! I knew a love rival would get in the way! I knew I should have gotten rid of her when I had the chance!" she screamed in her head.

* * *

Lucy was taken by surprised as she shoved the male in front of her.

"I'm sorry Gray. I don't want to hurt your feeling or anything, but theres something you must know..."

"That you have feelings for someone else?" he questioned turning away. Lucy watched as he sighed to himself.

"I understand. I know it's Natsu, but can you please at least give me time to heal before you fall for someone so close to me?" he asked. She was completely taken by surprise now.

"Wait! Is that what you think? No no no. I have no feelings for Natsu. NO" she spoke making an 'X' with her arms.

"It's okay Lucy. I understand if you like Natsu. Just keep how I feel in mind" he whispered turning to the door. She wanted to tell him the real reason why he couldn't, but he had exited before she had gotten the chance.

"But...Juvia's in love with you..." she whispered.

* * *

Gray casually walked into his first period before he spotted the blue haired student. She stared at him, and gave a side glance before resuming at her work. This was strange, Gray thought. He took his seat beside her noticing she wasn't holding onto the mage doll. Usually she was holding onto it for her life making sure no one touched it...but today she left it strewn along the table, almost like it didn't mean a thing to her.

"Morning" he said sitting down. Juvia didn't even take the time to acknowledge him.

"Are you feeling alright Juvia?" he asked curiously. She didn't look up or answer. Through the entire class period she hadn't spoken a word which made the parenting awkward between the two of them. Gray also noticed that Lucy was keeping her distance from him, probably scared from this morning. She was holding onto her cellphone, almost like she was hoping for a message. Suddenly the bell rang signally the end of the first class. Juvia stood up heading for the door until her arm was caught.

"Hey...can we talk?" Gray asked. She didn't reply once more. He was irritated causing him to stand up and pull her outside the class.

"What the hell" she spat out angrily. It stunned him how brutal she was towards him. It was odd, and not normal.

"I'm sorry I had to talk to you" he began still holding onto her arm.

"What is it? I don't have much time to talk" she said.

"First off. Why are you acting so different?" he asked.

"There's no difference in the way I act" she spat back. He held up her wrist, the area where he grabbed her.

"This is an example. For one thing, even the slightest touch would make you go crazy. Why are you acting so boldly when I grabbed your arm?" he questioned.

"Why should I go crazy?" she asked.

He was frustrated. She was avoiding all the statements and arguments he was throwing at her. She pulled her arm away forcefully.

"That was the old Juvia"

"What did I deserve to get you mad and yelling at me?" he asked.

"Good question GRAY!" he shook not hearing -sama at the end of her sentence.

"Maybe it's because when I thought you were leading me on, you were secretly in a relationship with LUCY!" she shouted. The hallways were crowded as people stared their way.

"People are starting to look" he warned.

"Great! Let them look!" she shouted. "Now everyone will know the pain you caused me!" she said before walking away.

He watched her walk off as he noticed the crowd. Then he heard the sound of slow monotone clapping from one individual. His attention turned to the man in his plain sight.

"Bravo, bravo Gray. Seems like you screwed this up"

"Lyon" he whispered.

"It's seems like you don't understand women. You also don't know how to heal a broken heart. You're only a heart breaker" he accused. "That's where I come in" he smirked walking past Gray. His shoulder hit against him sending him stepping backwards.

"You screw things up all the time Gray...but this is the one mistake you entirely screwed up" Lyon said before disappearing down the hall.

* * *

The red-haired female sat at her seat at the end of school. It seemed like she wouldn't be able to cope with anything related to Jellal. Her mind was else where as she tried hard to remember things and seek the better side of him. The sound of a car pulled up in the front as she looked up from her position. Out the window she could see a black care, more like a steep hue of raven. Then a female stepped out from the vehicle. Erza could see the smirk the women carried on her pale face, and the black hair that matted on the sides of her shoulders. She wore a dress that was short in the front but long in the back, causing the fabric to trail behind her when she walked. Then at the corner of her eye she could see another figure, one that took her by surprise.

"Jellal?" she whispered to herself. The male was approaching the other female as they began engaging in conversation. She nodded and agreed with him shortly before he sent her away. She sat back in her seat before the car was sent forward once more. Then Jellal walked back on campus like nothing had happened. This seemed too suspicious in her eyes as she stood up from her desk. Quickly she ran out the door without a word.

"What have you been up to this whole time?" she whispered in her head. She ran until she couldn't stop. She wanted to scream until she found an answer. Finally she saw him, Jellal was standing several feet away.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" he asked. She shook her head.

"What were you doing out there? Huh?!" she spoke out. Their voices echoed in the hallway.

"It doesn't concern you"

"Who was she?" she asked bitterly. He smirked.

"Do I smell jealousy?"

"You wish. There isn't jealousy, just concern" she replied.

"Well in that case I can't tell you"

"Does it have to do with the force? Or is someone after you again?" she asked. He avoided the question as much as possible causing her to get more upset.

"That's something you can't get involved in" he replied once more.

She was about to shout out threats before she calmed down, holding her fist against her hips.

"I understand. But can you at least assuring me that you're okay?" she whispered looking down at the floor.

There was a bit of hesitation after her question from the other side. "I can't assure you my safety is okay" he managed. "And neither is yours..."

* * *

**A/N: BAMMBAMMBAHHHHH! This is the end of Episode 12. Aw Gray why are you so mean? I mean at least give the girl a chance DX. Thanks for all the support and feedback guys, I appreciate and love writing this story for all of you. Sorry it was more serious than romantic, but I was trying to bring some drama~^^ Please stay tuned for more episodes!  
**


	13. Episode 13: Can't Escape Fate

**Episode 13: Can't Escape Fate**

Erza trembled at the words she was hearing. She stood far from the man, yet she felt so close. She didn't know what to believe anymore...after last nights dream...

"I don't want this to affect you...anymore than it will. So stay away from me" he insisted walking past her. She stood her ground, not budging or taking a step towards him. She just stood with her head down.

"How can I?!" she shouted. Her voice echoed against the empty hallways. He stopped, eyes widened and shocked. He was just inches behind her.

"How can I just stay away?! Leave, get away, not be a part of your life more than I have been when you weren't here?!" she managed. Her voice was becoming more cracked, softer, and emotional. He didn't bother to say a word. He knew she wasn't finished talking.

"I thought you were different Jellal. I thought you changed...maybe I was wrong. Wrong about everything...wrong about the person you've been, the people you've been living with...the people you love? It obviously meant nothing to you..." she whispered. Her hands gripped tightly into fist. Quickly turning around she shot her arm forward hitting the side of his face. He didn't flinch or defend himself, he felt well responsible for it. She panted heavily in frustration, she didn't want to hit him, nor did she want to be angry towards him.

"But if I'm wrong...and you are the same person I know...then you'd know no matter what I'll always be beside you fighting alongside...no matter what!" she announced. Small tears formed in her eyes, her fist lowered. Jellal stood in front of her with his cheek moved to the right. He didn't move or reply, making her more furious. She quickly grabbed his uniform collar shaking him up a bit.

"Don't act so cowardly when a friend wants to help you. If you really wanted to protect someones life you'd let them fight alongside you, and share in your misfortune! Embrace it and move on! Take blame for everything you are trialled for, everything you are accused guilty for, and just forget about it all! So just remember the next time I ask you to tell me something...you tell me" she finished. He finally began to face her with truthful eyes.

"You're always right...Erza"

She loosened her grip on him and letting him go. "No. I'm not..." she began looking away. She turned slightly to see that the man was inches from her face. She flinched, embarrassed of their distance, trying to draw away the awkward tension.

"Just don't keep secrets from me..." she whispered. He leaned in closer.

"I won't..." their lips were nearly touching until a loud shout filled the hallways. Both of them looked over to the corner hallway where a crowd of students began appearing. They were all running and screaming.

"What...what's going on?" Erza said to herself. The flock of students ran past the two as they watched in dismay.

"Hey!" Erza called out to one of the students running by. The shorter boy turned to see. She recognized him, the boy she had rescued from Lyon's bullying.

"Erza, yes?" he asked politely.

"Do you know why everyone is acting this way?" she questioned looking around her. The boy nodded.

"There's going to be a fight now. Between some rivals or something..." he began before being dragged away by the next on coming group of students. Erza shook her head. "It couldn't possibly be those idiots could it? But I heard Natsu was sick today..." she began.

"Who was that little kid?" Jellal questioned in the midst of her thinking. She smirked turning to him.

"Why? Do I smell jealousy?" she winked. He rolled his eyes.

"It's better when I say it...go on and stop that fight" he said smiling. She smiled back and turned to the direction of the fight.

"Natsu and Gray, you better hope to god you aren't the ones in a fight right now!" she shouted as she followed the crowd, leaving the blue haired man.

* * *

Juvia was crying her eyes out as she roamed the hallways.

"Gray isn't this cruel. Is he just dense to not see it?" she asked herself.

"Gray? He is a cruel one isn't he?" a voice said behind her. Juvia turned to see Lyon approaching her so suddenly.

"Lyon..." she began. He nodded.

"I'm glad you remembered my name Juvia" she cringed that he bothered to remember her's...creepy...

"Look. I'm not in the mood for talking to anyone right now" she said turning her voice to a sharp edgy tone. He smirked.

"I can tell. You aren't acting the same way when I first saw you" he commented. "I guess that's what happens when a guy breaks your heart huh?" he asked trying to cheer her up. She crossed her arms.

"And how would you know that? I'm not stupid, I know how you really act, so don't give me that polite, sensitive crap" she had recalled when she first met her Gray warned her about Lyon. But then again, she wanted nothing to do with Gray...

"Wow. Feisty and moody? Very attractive" he laughed. She was beginning to feel annoyed that he wouldn't leave her alone.

"It's good to finally meet someone who understands how I feel" he began. "You see, I don't associate with certain people often. In fact, I have lost so many people in my life, to the point where I don't care about anyone anymore..." he looked at her. She looked away still crossing her arms.

"...Right now, all you want is that jerk out of your life, correct?" he asked. It was strange, Juvia actually didn't know what she wanted now. She didn't know if she really hated Gray, or was madly in a faze to hate him.

"At the moment..."

"...good enough for me...how about I give you an offer" he replied. She scoffed at him. Who did he think he was? King of the school? How dare he tell her what to do and give her selected options.

"I get Gray completely out of your life and away from you. Maybe I throw in a humiliation once in a while to upset him and make him loose his cool...you know what I mean, if you catch my drift" he laughed at his puns.

"...and in return, you be my girlfriend" he smirked. She uncrossed her arms instantly, she didn't want to take up his offer. She didn't want to be his girlfriend, nor did he want to humiliate Gray's reputation.

"I won't do it" she stated firmly. Lyon was taken by surprise.

"Was my offer too much? Was it the girlfriend thing?" he asked trying to figure out what was wrong. "Because when you get to know me...I'm not such a bad guy..." he stated shrugging.

"It's not that" she replied.

"Then what?"

"I don't want to humiliate Gray. I don't want to see him fall and be tormented"

"What? After all he did to you?" he scoffed back. "That sorry ass bastard deserves it for hurting you!"

"No. You're wrong. Gray isn't like that, he isn't a bastard either"

"Juvia, do you hear yourself?" he asked shaking his head in disbelief. "He broke your heart!"

Juvia looked down at her feet. "Yeah, he did. But it's only the side affects of one-sided love. Something everyone has...I had a one-sided love for Gray...sadly like all one-sided loves...he doesn't love me back...he himself has a one-sided love...what's wrong with that? You have a one-sided love for me don't you?!" she accused. Lyon himself was in shock.

"It's nature. Why should I be mad at him for expressing his love for someone else...if it will make him happier...than let him be. So don't go around thinking you don't own everyone Lyon. Because you don't own me, you don't know me, so stop acting like you know what's best for me" she concluded before walking past him.

"Foolish girl" he spoke up grabbing her arm. She flung back ward facing him.

"I've had enough guys grabbing me for once" she spat out. "Why am I always the damsel in distress? Why am I always the quiet girl who never speaks up while people take advantage of me like I'm no stronger than anyone else?!"

"You know why? Because most girls keep shut, and allow themselves to follow along with everyone else. You've held the knife to your own throat this time Juvia.

"Is this my fate? Is this how I will live until I die?! Being forced to do everything, being played, lied to, and more than anything, face love?" she question shaking.

"There is no escaping fate. It is something that will live alongside you until the end of time. Everyone doesn't like their fate. Do you think I chose to be this way? Where people fear me and say nothing but terrible things about me? Maybe I'm suffering on the inside too" he concluded before continuing.

"...I gave you an opportunity to get on my good side. But now I'm done acting nicely. If you won't agree on my terms than I'll just have to force you" he stated pulling harder on her arm. She grunted from the pain.

"This is what I deserve" she stated simply. "I'm sorry Gray for every being this badly towards you...I hope you can forgive me" she whispered.

"He doesn't want you Juvia. Can't you see that?" Lyon said before flying backwards. A grunt escaped his mouth as a fist contacted with his face. She held her wrist to her chest as she watched to figure follow through with the move.

Lyon, from the ground, looked up at the figure with disbelief. "Impossible"

"Fate can't be change? People can't choose their fate? Well that's a loud of bull shit if you ask me" the dark haired male smirked as he stood in front of the man. Juvia watched from the side, eyes widened.

"Don't you learn your lessons the first time? I told you for the last time to stay the hell away from her!" he began.

Lyon smirked. "Don't you know I never learn my lessons"

"Fair enough. Now if we're going to settle this like men...then stand up and fight me" he commanded as Lyon rose.

"You are a hard headed-child aren't you Gray" he laughed wiping the blood off his face from the punch.

* * *

**A/N: OHHHHH! JUICY JUICY! Things are getting heated up in here! I hope some of the dialog inspired you slightly. I felt like making so many inspirational speeches. IDK I was just in that mood. There shall be more NaLu by the next chapter and hopefully Jerza. Also I hope this chapter kept you on the edge of your feet!^^  
**


	14. Episode 14: Please Don't

**Episode 14: Please Don't**

"Gray..." Juvia's words shook as she stared at the man standing his ground. Lyon scoffed, eager for a fight, especially with Gray.

"If it's a fight you want..." Lyon laughed to himself.

"Hold on" Juvia said pulling onto Gray's arm. He shrugged it off continuing to head for Lyon.

"See? He doesn't even want you. Just trying to settle unfinished business, that's all" Lyon said shaking his head. "Why are you so harsh towards women Gray?" he asked accusingly. Gray was irritated to the point where he'd lift his fist without hesitation, and grab hold of his neck.

"That won't help you. Can't you see? We're fairly equal. You're strength matches mine til it's almost similar" he smirked. Without another word, Gray punched him once again across the cheek. A mob soon formed around the three victims. They were watching in agony as they tried to choose who would win.

"I think Fullbuster's going to win" one said.

"No. But that kid Lyon's the head bully of this school" another added.

Gray couldn't tolerate the words any longer. "Look Lyon. I don't care who you are, and where you came from. You know well enough that you weren't the same man I knew before! Remember when we used to be friends?!" he shouted as it echoed in the hallways.

"What? What is he talking about?" the crowds began asking one another. Lyon gave off a small laugh before continuing.

"Looks like the secrets out" he turned to the people surrounding them. "It is true. Gray and I used to be the best of friends...we came from similar life styles and even have the same strength because we were raised by the same people" he admitted. There was a low hush in the crowd and many whispers following it.

"What does he mean Gray?" Juvia asked still trying to let him speak. Finally the dark haired boy sighed. "Don't tell me you two are brothers?!" Juvia screamed as she dramatically fell backwards. Gray shook his head. Lyon began to laugh.

"Brothers?! With this loser?" he asked laughing.

"We are close, raised the same, under the same roof...but until a few years back, Lyon became too full of himself and decided to part ways and find another life to live"

"You know damn well that you were responsible for my behaviors" Lyon shook his head.

"What the hell are you accusing me of now?!" Gray shouted.

"Don't you get it? You were the cause of my driven madness. You were the favorite of the family, you were the prize student, you were to guy that always got the women. But what am I Gray?! I'm just that person on the side lines who you never acknowledged!" he shouted briefly.

"You got it all wrong. I never realized how hurt you were this whole time" Gray admitted. "I'm sorry you have felt this way then and even so now. But right now, you can't lay a finger on her" he spoke up louder putting his arm in front of Juvia. He turned to face her now, looking at her with kinder eyes.

"Thank you Gray-sama" she began.

"I'm sorry for being so discouraging...I didn't know how hurt you felt. Maybe I just don't understand people, like Lyon and you" he began.

She smiled hoping to finally end this drama. Just as he was about the walk away her eyes widened. She realized that Lyon was just inches away from getting a punch into the back of Gray's head. With a short gasp and a meek shriek there was silence in the air. Gray turned to the girl lying on the floor, the one who had taken the punch, the one who sacrificed her body to take the pain he would receive.

"JUVIA!" Gray shouted before bending down before her. The girl was still breathing, thank god. But she was out unconscious.

Gray looked up from him where the crowd stared, and in the crowd was Lyon standing in front of him.

"I never...meant to hurt her...I'm just as monstrous as others are" he cried, running off into the distance.

Erza returned to the others as she stared at the large crowd. In the center she saw Gray bending down on the floor to pick up the unconscious Juvia. She gasped running instantly.

"Did you do this?!" she shouted angered. Gray shook his head.

"This is Lyon's doing"

"Who got in the fight. Please don't tell me that it's you" she pleaded hoping her little brother wouldn't do something so stupid.

"Unfortunately yes. I was in the fight" he admitted walking off into the crowd.

"Where do you think you are going? We have unsettled things to discuss, what happened?" she called after the man.

"I'll take punishment later, right now I have to bring Juvia to the infirmary" he said waving off without looking back at the red head.

"Aish. What has he done now? Even more to put on my list of stress" she said hitting her forehead.

* * *

"Natsu?" Lucy called from the front door. The door handle was surprisingly unlocked as she slipped her body inside.

"Natsu?" she called again, walking deeper into the dark home. Suddenly something large dropped on her as she struggled to get up.

"Now I got you robber! Think you can steal from old Natsu Dragneel but you're wrong! W-R-O-N- oh hey it's just you Lucy" he said realizing the girl struggling.

"What the hell?!" she said as he got off of her.

"Sorry. I've been having thieves come around asking for money and junk. Thought today was the day i'd finally catch em'" he said smiling. She noticed his voice was unusually snazzily.

"Are you sick?" she pointed out.

"No. A brave warrior like me doesn't get sick" he spoke proudly

"Then why is your nose dripping like a water fall?" she laughed as he grabbed a tissue.

"Aw man what the hell?"

"Anyways here's the homework for today" she said pulling it out of her bag.

"How'd you know where I lived anyways?" he asked scratching his head.

"Erza told me...she was the one who wanted me to stop by in the first place. She said she was busy so she couldn't do it herself"

Natsu took the homework, tossing it on the bed lazily. "Screw that"

"Hey, I spent a lot of trouble getting it to you" she said crossing her arms against her chest.

"I do appreciate that" he admitted while sitting down. "So where's Gray?" he asked sitting back.

"Gray..." Lucy thought. The first thing obviously was the morning she remembered. And his sudden confession. But she didn't want to speak about it, even towards Natsu. It would make their friendship complex and awkward.

"He's...he..." she thought.

"Well?" Natsu asked impatiently.

"He was busy" she said simply.

"Figures. That bastard never has the time to be nice to me anyways" he stated pouting.

"Seems like you and Gray have history together?" she asked curiously. Natsu nodded.

"We've known each other for a while now" he nodded once more. "I guess you could say we are friends..."

"Hey Natsu?" she asked once more curiously. He looked up from his position, staring at her.

"What?"

"Do you know history about Grays...relationships?" she asked. He looked at her, tilting her head.

"What do you mean? Why do you want to know?" he asked nudging her playfully. Lucy put her hands up steadily.

"It's nothing like that" she said looking away.

"Oh I see...SO YOU HAVE A THING FOR GRAY?!" he asked leaning in closer. She shook her head.

"I said no" she said making an "X" with her arms.

"I knew it. No wonder he always looks at you all the time" he said hitting his head in a 'obviously it's that' expression.

"What?" Lucy questioned not realizing her surroundings at the time.

"Yeah. Or the times where he kinda talks about you when you aren't around..." Natsu though. Lucy was in shock how dense she was to not notice.

"Really?" she asked thinking. Maybe that surprise confession wasn't such a surprise after all, she thought.

"So are you two in love or something?!" Natsu asked.

"No it's not that" she continuously shouted.

"I'm gonna call him and ask him myself then!" he said heading for his cell phone on the bed. Lucy's eyes opened quick as she lunged her body forward, preventing him from grabbing it. She grabbed around his back, preventing him from even coming near the bed.

"You can't!" she shouted. "Because it's going to make a mess of everything!" she insisted.

"What are you talking about?!" he asked, still reaching for the cellular phone.

"Gray confessed his feelings for me today!" she shouted pulling Natsu back with all her force. Her words seemed to catch him off guard as he stumbled backwards. The two figures fell to the ground. Lucy let out a grunt as he fell on her.

"...and it would ruin our whole friendship" she whispered. He sighed sitting up, helping her up.

"I understand. I shouldn't have pushed you to the point of telling me" he admitted.

"It's fine" she responded sitting on her side, covering her leg with her long skirt. "I shouldn't have even come here" she admitted standing up.

"No" he responded stopping her. "You didn't. I was just caught by surprise, that's all" he admitted shyly.

She smiled. "Hey don't let this bother you. I didn't say anything back...I think I was just caught off guard myself...I knew that Juvia was all for him...she deserves him" Lucy said heading for the door once more.

"Hey, you know Natsu...I think he assumed that you were his rival for me?" she laughed, trying to make the awkward silence less awkward and less silent.

She realized that he wasn't laughing and remained quiet. "Natsu? Do you really feel that way?" she asked sitting back on the floor beside him. His eyes were to the floor.

"What do you mean? Of course we're rivals aren't we?" he asked. She was really caught off by surprised. "What? What do you mean?"

Natsu could barely even look up at the blonde women.

"I can't deny it..."

"Whoa Natsu this is getting kind of weird" she said sitting up, and grabbing her bag. He didn't stop her, but rather watched her continue on.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way" he shook his head, sitting up to reach his bed. There he saw the homework awaiting him. A quick glance and he rolled his eyes in discussed.

* * *

Juvia muttered something to herself before sitting up briefly. She swore she was lying on the floor, past out and left alone. But instead she found herself in a white room, with light peering from an open window.

"Where am I?" she said sitting up, gripping the side of her head.

"You're in the infirmary" a voice said beside her as she looked surprised to see the figure.

"Gray...sama" she found the words as she kept a short distance.

"What happened?" she asked trying to open her eyes. "And are you hurt?" she instantly remembered when she ran in front of the man.

"I'm fine. And you were the one who saved me after all" he admitted. She smiled to herself.

"I'm glad you are okay" she whispered. Then she noticed how she was sitting closer to the man and refused to be anywhere near him. Slowly she scooted over and kept a big distance. Gray noticed this and stopped her.

"Why do you hate me so much?" he asked.

"Don't think I don't know" she whispered. "I saw you and Lucy together...I understand if you're just being nice to me...but please don't do it to make me feel better" she pleaded, clutching the bed sheets. Gray shook his head.

"Wait, you were there to see?" he asked blinking. She nodded.

"Look Juvia, you got it wrong. You've mistaken the whole situation...Lucy doesn't love me..." he admitted.

"But you love her don't you? It's a one sided love, just like me"

"Is it?" he chuckled to himself, grabbing her hand slowly. She shivered, surprised to feel his warmth (ironically).

"Does it feel like a one sided love?" he asked looking into her eyes. She blinked uncontrollably and passed out in an instant.

"Juvia?! Juvia?!" Gray panicked while shaking the women. She was too dazed to move.

* * *

Erza had finished her work late and was locking up the front of the cafe. She was carrying a box in her hand once again, excited to get home and eat the whole cake by herself. Enough to her shock the same figure waited outside for her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked walking past Jellal.

"Waiting for you. We walk home together don't we?" he asked slyly putting his arm behind her. Instead she squeezed her cake box close to her chest.

"What is that? Another cake? Don't you get sick of it?" he asked. She shook her head. "I love my cake"

"You say you love the cake? But you can't say it to me?" he asked pouting. She turned back running ahead nodding.

"I'm upset at you"

"Why?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Maybe it would be better to tell me what you were doing earlier today" she said turning more serious.

"Why does that bother you?" he asked.

"That woman, who is she?" she asked. "Don't assume I'm jealous, I'm just suspicious"

"Is it because of what I said earlier in the halls? Don't worry, I'll protect you with my life Erza" Jellal said grabbing for her hand. She rolled her eyes, letting him go this time. She was quite amused with the successful smirk he had.

"She was only a friend. Don't worry" he said simply.

* * *

**A/N: OMG school is making it so difficult to update. Hope you liked this continuation. I was going to put more but I think I'll save it for the next episode since I'm afraid I'll procrastinate longer. Also, comment on who you think should get more attention couple wise (besides Jerza). Hopefully I can update even sooner^^  
**


End file.
